


Can You Love him?

by pink_blue_writer14



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, But I will put the tage anyway for people, But people get sick over a little bit of blood so I will tag this too, Daminals, Fluff, Healers, Kid Fluff - Freeform, M/M, Macro/Micro, The violence isn't that bad, There is mention of rape but no one gets raped, macrophillia, micro/macro, microphillia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_blue_writer14/pseuds/pink_blue_writer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where small people and hybrids live in harmony. Rin is a small human and meets Haru, a hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wall

In a world,

Long before any one could remember there was a world that only had one species at the top of the food chain but then there came another and shared the planet with them.

One of the species were giants but were a mix of an animal like a female with cat ears and a tail while her sister would have a Dog's ears and a tail and so on every one of them had a different animal others had the same but acted completely different from one another, they were called zoohumagoloziansly but called damials for short.

The other species were small only about 4 or 5 inches tall compared to the animal people, they had their own special uniqueness they could heal abnormally quickly and could grow back missing limbs if needed they were called heaumaoogisous but nicknamed healers for short.

Centuries passed and war was close theses two species refused to live together and neither could remember who was first.

After much war two decided to make peace between them so they made a compromise.

Half of the Earth belong to one species the other half to the other species as it was split with a giant wall all around the world

...

And years would go by they hardly spoke to one another few did and that was only for business or small talk until

...

two of them from both sides became friends and eventually became something more.

The wall.

The young boy didn't remember why he came to the wall in the first place. But then again...

this is the wall that is separating two different species. The wall was older then he could have guessed and taller too around 6 feet he guessed, it was covered with long, green vines that covered some of the cracks in the wall. The light-green vines now, just sprouting new purple flower buds showing it was the beginning of spring.

He sighed and turned away, it's not like he's just going to leave from just staying here one minute. His house was a while away and doesn't get to come he often, the last time he was here it was about 4 years ago when he was about 8. He stopped coming because he knew he wouldn't get a chance to view past the wall until he was older and even now he can't view over it.

The young boy looked for a way to kill time and saw a large, towering tree that grew only a few feet away from the wall. The branches that were supposed to hang over the wall were cleanly cut while the others on the other side grew without care as the green lives provided much shade. The blue eyed kid decided to climb it he always liked being up high he was part bird anyway. Yes, he was a Daminal having wings of a bird and his hair that ended near his neck slowly transitioning in to feathers.

Once he climbed and was on top of a high branch he dazed out into the world. The Danimal could have just flown on to a high branch but he knew as soon as he flaps his wings he's not going to stop. The blue eyed boy opened his wings a little letting the soft breeze move every black feather, as it went through every feathering moving it just a little bit as he felt lighter and lighter with every passing second as his eyes drifted shut only focusing on the feeling, it was like a drug to him. Yet, he couldn't take flight yet, not yet he didn't want to waste his energy yet he still needs to fly home and that's a while away. His eyes opened and viewed downward was about 15 feet high viewing from his left to right the entire horizon from as far as the eye could see. He viewed one side and could just make out a few small buildings in the distance from where he lives. The other side filled with small people and little buildings, still he never seen one face to face before, only pictures in his history books at school.

'I wish I could see one up close' he thought.

It was the early afternoon and a soft breeze came by, the sun was blocked by the foliage of the leaves and branches, but just breaking though as rays dance on the branches and on the Daminal. The rays of sunlight breaking though and shinning on him made him feel warmer, his dark gray shirt absorbing the light. (he wore a long sleeve dark gray shirt with dark blue jeans.)

The young boy leaned against the tree trunk slouching, folding his wings so he could lean against the trunk more correctable softly drifting to sleep he wasn't scared of falling he slept in trees much higher before when he was younger and still occasionally does. As his eyes drifted shut and his mind slowly drifting he heard a cracking of a few branches.

'Must be a bird or squirrel or something.' He thought instantly and drifted back asleep.

Until he heard a few more branches breaking and a fearful scream from a child as if falling. The dark haired boy then felt something hit and land on his face. His blue eyes burst open meeting a pair of red eyes. He tried to jolt back but was already leaning against the tree trunk.

-?-

He was now sitting straight up, his hands griping the branch he was sitting on with a new found fear of falling if he let go. while his heart was beating rapidly and mind raced to comprehend what was happening. After a few moments he remembered he had to breath he forgot how to for a moment then he realized he's been staring at the pair of bright red eyes on his face without blinking. The dark haired boy slowly relaxed a bit as he took in deep, calming breathes and blinked at the pair of eyes which now screamed fear and a bit of confusion.

A few more moments and neither did nothing but only stare, after what felt like an eternity the red eyed one spoke "Uh... " He gulped, "..Hi." It came out as forced and his voice cracked slightly.

The other said nothing at first still trying to understand what happened and opened his mouth to speak only to realize the person on his face was sprawled out his arms spread over his nose, legs on top of his mouth and his head on the bump of his nose.

The Daminal pried one of his hands of the tree and slowly not to startle him reached a hand and picked up the person by grabbing him by the back of his shirt. The other immediately flinched, shut his eyes, and prepared himself for the worst only to be surprised as he was gently set back down on the same branch the Daminal was sitting on. He peeked just one eye opened to only see the hand that picked him up was retreating back and onto the lap of the much taller boy in front of him.

"Hi.'' The black haired boy said at last.

He finally saw what the other looked like he had short, red hair almost resembling the color of a plum, a pale face, thin, and he already knew what color his eyes were from staring at them so long, he appeared the same age as him. (He wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans.)

He ultimately realized the other was a healer. 'He was-' the boys thoughts were interrupted by the other.

"Uh...I-I'm Rin." The red head replied trying hard to keep it steady but obviously failing.

"...I'm Haru. "

-?-

More silence.

Haru looked up where the boy came from and wondered how he even made it that far up into the tree considering his height and how he even got over the wall which separated their kind. Rin noticed the Daminal's actions and connected the dots.

"I climb up. " the red eyed boy answered the unasked question.

"But how did you get so high up?"

"I really like climbing." That was when Haru looked back down at him and noticed he was smiling. A genuine smile.

Again they said nothing for a moment.

"Your a Daminal aren't you?" Rin said stating it more then questioning it.

As Haru nodded the red head's smile only grew. "Cool! So what kind of animal are you mixed with? Is it a snake, or a wolf, or how bout a shark!" He never stopped smiling.

Haru slowly smiled at the other's enthusiasm and simply answered "With a hawk."

This was when Rin's smile disappeared and left a fearful look on his face. "L-Like...you eat things smaller than you?" His voice was now shaky and he took a few steps back but continued "like mice, and small birds, and Healers?" His voice cracking on the last part.

"N-NO." Haru said a little too forcefully, "I-We don't eat t-that stuff; only eat fish. I'm mixed with a Osprey, we don't eat that stuff only fish. " his voice sounding a little desperate as he tried to explain.

He had a chance to make a new friend and didn't want to mess it up especially with a Healer 'Well we don't usually eat that stuff just not healers' he thought but quickly stopped the voice in his head.

Of corse it was true they do only eat fish but when there is none they will settle for hares, smaller birds and such but almost no Daminals have ever wanted or have ate healers before many found it to be cannibalistic but, then those fearful made up rumors which was one of the reasons Healers and Daminals don't talk often. Haru was so caught up trying to explain he didn't realize he was leaning more and more forward toward the small Healer. Making him take a few more steps back and slowly put his hands up innocently.

The Danimal quickly leaned back ashamed of what he did "S-Sorry."

He quickly looked away avoiding the others gaze.

"I-it's ok."

More silence

"Sooo what's it like to fly?" Rin spoke trying to break the silence again.

And with that Haru could only smile at that question.

(not story)  
Thanks for reading!


	2. The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't like the wind?

The wind

Haru flew through the sky, feeling the breeze move every little feather. The wind blew and threw his black hair tossing and moving it in all directions, his clothes a bit loose was wiping around and looked as if they were dancing to the wind. It was then when haru's blue eyes became lustrous as if he became more alive. His heart was beating faster as he soar higher and quicker, his wings keeping the same rhythmic beat.

The view of the ground made the trees look a lot smaller yet, you could still see how the tall grass is blown by the wind and the movement of the trees. The other birds flew around him singing new songs matching the melody the wind and trees were singing. It was as if everything was alive dancing and singing each in their own way yet harmonizing perfectly with each other. 

It was truly a sight to behold the sun shined with a few clouds blocking it making beautiful golden rays giving spotlights in random places, the clouds were puffy like cotton candy and was as white as white can be. The self-generated beauty of nature was breathtaking, near the wall there was a vast land of trees tall as tall can be filled with animals making their own music along with the natural voice of nature. He never wanted to stop flying. 

It was then he heard a cry of excitement and he realized he wasn't flying alone their in his hands, he held the same healer he meet just a few minutes ago. One hand gently but firmly wrapped around him with his arms coming out on the top of his mitt and his other hand under his feet ready to catch him if he somehow slipped through. He had forgotten about him as soon as he took flight. 

Their conversation quickly came back to him now.

-?-

"Sooo what's it like to fly?" Rin spoke trying to break the silence again. 

Haru could only smile at that question. Haruka always liked taking about fly but didn't really have anyone to talk about it to most of his family is pars osprey or some other hawk and he didn't really have that much friends besides two, and he didn't want to talk about it to them because he didn't want to make them feel bad for not being able to fly like him. 

Haru Nanase opened his mouth to speak to Rin Matsuoka and got lost with the words as he poured on and on, about the awe-inspiring feeling of flight. How its the best feeling in the world because you feel weightless, and free, and being free is the best feeling in the world. It gives you a feeling inside that warms your entire heart and gives you a weightless feeling, it tears you away from reality and let's you join a new world that's only full of only that liberating feeling, it make you feel like your going to explode with the seer rush of it all, it makes smiling not enough that you want to scream to the heavens on the sheer astonish-meant of it all, of how-. 

Nanase stopped in mid sentence a his smile disappearing, his hands in the air trying to show what he meant, as he realized who he was talking to and looked back down at Rin. He had the biggest smile on his face Haru had ever seen his eyes burst with excitement.

As soon as Haru stopped talking Rin excitedly spoke up, "WOW! That sounds amazing! I always want to fly. I mean I always liked climbing trees just so I could go on the top to feel the wind as if I'm flying. But with you I mean you could literally fly anytime you want, and and can I go with flying with you?!" He rushed out all in one breath. 

The winged boy eyes widen at the request. He never took anyone flying before, he hadn't even flown with anyone before not even his close family his parents were always too busy with work and his grandmother had gotten to old. Was it even safe for him to take a healer with him?

When the healer didn't receive an answer he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck turning away saying, "B-But you know you don't have to I'm just throwing out some ideas." His hand fell from his neck and looked back at the daminal "Pretty stupid idea huh?" He faked a smile. 

The sapphire eyed boy wasn't sure about how to respond to the request was there any way he could even take him flying like in his hands? Is that safe, or is it better to put him in his pocket, or would that insult him by making him feel like a toy? He could just let him sit on his shoulder but there's no guarantee he could hold on. Of corse he could always deny the request but then he realized Rin never flown before, he never felt the wind at breath taking speeds, he never felt the extraordinary feeling of it all. A shudder went through his spine at the acknowledgment of it all. 

The Daminal shook his head no both to clear it and to answer the red head's question. Maybe hands are the better idea. The winged boy set his hand down in front of the red eyed boy who looked surprised at the gesture. 

"Climb on. "

Matsuoka looked at the hand unsurely but walked on top of it. The Daminal then raised him up in the air the movement made Rin sit down as Haru got up and put his other hand around him making sure he wouldn't fall off and prepared to take flight. 

-?-

Haruka focused back to his flying he could think about this later but right now he just wants to make his friend's first time flying something special. He did flips and spirals and barrel rolls in the air as he flew, Matsuoka was startled a bit from the tricks but he seemed to love them much to the Danimal's happiness. He slowed his speed and began to glided instead. 

They flew over the forest, Rin seemed to like the change of scenery. The trees were tall and had a dark emerald shade. There was miles and miles of the greenish until the Daminal spotted a bit of blue, it seemed to be a small lake. The osprey hybrid got an idea, he flew up higher and higher until the spot of blue was hardly visible. He then stopped flapping his wings, folded them down, and began to fall. 

"Uh Haru what are you doing?" The Healer questioned looking back at him. 

"I just want to show you something. " he responded in a monotone voice. They continued to fall now gaining more and more momentum. He learned a trick back then and it was the greatest move he could do. 

"Haru maybe you should pull up now." The red head said his voice staring to panic. 

"Not yet." His face was becoming stern and had a concentrated look on. He must keep his concentration or he could screw this up. 

They fell farther and farther until they were 60 feet from the ground. 

"Haru?"

50 feet. 

"Maybe you should stop now."

40 feet. 

"Haru! If you don't pull up-!" He cut himself off once he saw the harden expression on his face stair straight ahead. 

30 feet

The Daminal began to unfold his wings, his concentrated,stern face never showed any other emotion. They were now surrounded by the trees the ground still approaching, but he knew what he was doing he did this before not with anyone else with him but he did do this before. 

20 feet. 

"HARU!"

"Trust me!"

10 feet. 

Haruka rapidly spread out his wings giving them both a sudden jolt earning a yelp from the small Healer, as the ground stopped approaching. But it didn't end there since the Nanase was falling diagonally he game much needed speed, then he started to doge the trees. Going left and right up and down avoiding the branches. Rin seemed torn from looking at what was happening and from closing his eyes waiting for it to stop.

This continued on for a few more seconds until they were in a clearing, Haruka flew lower almost touching the ground. 

It was then when he questioned his passenger, "Hey Rin."

"What? Is it over?" His hands were on his eyes blocking the view to anything but darkness. 

"Look. " was all the Daminal said. 

Rin slowly unclasped his hands away from his eyes and saw what Nanase was trying to show him. They were over the small lake Haru saw, they were now gliding on the surface less then an inch away from it. It was then when he stared at his reflection on the crystal clear water he saw Haru's. it wasn't harden anymore it now had a softness to it a small smile appearing. 

The crimson eyed boy let his hand down and touched the smoothness of the surface, the waterways a bit cold but he didn't appear to mind. The flyer looked down and saw his own reflection staring back at him, he viewed the Healer's mirror self and his face bared a smile but his eyes looked to be in a oneirism state. Maybe this was like a dream to him after all this is his first time flying. The Daminal then looked past his reflection and saw there was fish underneath he licked his lips and thought 'I'll comeback here later to get some.' He recalled the last time he flew and ate it did not end well. 

The blue eyed boy turned sideways the ends of his dark wings dipping in the water as he turned. Then went back to the way he was parallel to the glistening water. 

"Hey Haru. Grab me by the arms."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me."

The young boy shifted his hands and was doing as the Healer requested holding him up by his arms. The young Healer then let his legs run across the water then stiffen his legs to ski across the surface. The azure eyed boy noticed this and gave a small smile. This was odd for him because he almost never smiles but this young boy could just show up and make him smile a lot more. How odd it was for him. 

After some time, Haruka flew back to the tree where they met and set Matsuoka down on a low hanging branch where they met eye to eye. Nanase was painting a bit from all the activity. 

"Thank you."

The black haired boy looked at him puzzling until he remembered this was all his idea. He explained it wasn't a problem and he enjoyed it and it should happen again; he also asked if he should leave him at the tree or take him to the wall. The cherry eyed boy waved it off and responded he didn't need to go home yet; yet the blueberry eyed boy did. His parents wouldn't be home for a while but he knew if he didn't get home soon his grandmother would start to worry. 

They said their partings and made plans for the next day. The Daminal was confused seeing how the young boy still wanted to be with him and referring to him as a 'friend'. Haru didn't get friends (besides the two he has) very often his personality of seriousness seemed to push kids away seeing all they want is fun and games. 

The ebony haired boy then took his leave flying off only turning back for a second seeing that his new 'friend' was waving goodbye with a grin plastered on his face. 

'Hmm,' Haru thought, 'A new friend.'

He liked the sound of that.


	3. Home and Homework

Home

The cobalt eyed boy flew home; his wings arduous from all the flying earlier in retrospect he shouldn't had overdone it with the flying. Still, it was worth it he made a new friend and got to see what the rest of the place looked like.

His wings were about to give out when he saw his house, it was an unusual looking. House for anyone that wasn't part of a bird. It was in a tree 6 feet off the ground with almost no way of climbing up, you either fly or throw rocks at the door until someone throws down a ladder. The house looked to be in different parts almost every room was on a different branch with some out door stairs and a railing leading you there. In the front was the living room the biggest room there, to the right side was a door leading to outside steps then to the garage. The kitchen was connected to the living room making that appear even larger. Behind the kitchen was outdoor steeps directing you to Haruka's mom,dad, and grandmothers room. Lastly behind the living room was stairs heading for Haru's room.

"Hello Haru." An elderly women said still knitting what looked to be a red blanket.

"Hello Gran-gran ." Haruka replied in a monotone voice.

His grandmother was an old woman around 74 years old, she had short pale white hair that fell on her shoulders but was currently in a small bun. She had dark gray eyes that looked as if they held life's great secrets, she would looked rather youthful for an aged women but the laugh lines around her eyes give away her age and then some. She was a osprey too, just like her daughter and her name was Lucy, she was very nice but stern; at times she did become very serious. The seriousness was passed down to Haru's mother and himself. After all her years she always said the same saying 'When your ten they call you a prodigy, when your 15 your called a genius, once you hit 20 you're just an ordinarily person. '

"How was your day? Did you make any friends?" She questioned as the young boy took off his shoes in the front of the house and continued to walk in.

Before the vernal boy could reply his grandma beat him to it, "My day was fine, just slept a lot and worked on this," she held up the red blanket she was working on. "And let me guess, you did make a new friend and..." She pondered for a few seconds tapping he finger against her chin and proceeded, " You took him flying." She smiled seeing the surprised look on his grandson's face.

"How did you-" he was interrupted with his finger slightly raised in the air trying to point to her.

"My dear boy you lived with me how long? Don't you know I can read people like a book, specially you!" Still seeing the confusion on the youthful boy's face she burst we out laughing.

After a few more seconds of her laughing the boy's face turned solemn again as he walked out of the room going up stairs to his room. Shutting his door he still heard the muffled laughter of his elder. He leaned against the door and sighed, he stayed there for a minute or two until he plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

His room was rather large, the walls was painted a dark blue, the ceiling a bright violet littered with stick on glow-in the dark star stickers in all honesty he didn't want them but one of his friends convinced him saying 'It would make the room more lively!'. His bed was a twin size with dark green covers and other blankets, he had a night Stan next to his bed with a bright red lamp and a faded yellow light shade. His bed lay on the other side of the room facing the door, next to the door was his dresser the same color as his nightstand. The walls bared no stickers or posters or anything, they were neat and clean like his wooden floor.

Perhaps his favorite thing about his room was to his right opposite of the nightstand was his balcony. It always brought light and life to his room the clean, almost see-through, white curtains always moved and dance to the wind. The door to the balcony was a window door that he'd just slide to the right to open. There was about 4 feet of space on that opened platform, there was a handrail there 4 feet high Haruka didn't know why it was even there but then again he does occasionally launch into the air using that. The balcony was facing the lake.

There whole house was near a small lake around 10 yards from it. The young boy would often fly there catching some fish or just sleeping under the shade. The lake was filled with fish like the Bluegill sunfish, the Farm-raised catfish, the Farm-raised trout, the Farm-raised crayfish, some Tilapia, or the occasional Trout. Not his favorite fish but fish are fish.

He laid on his bed his stare still fixed on the ceiling he did nothing but stare and think. Thinking about all that happened today. The images played back on his head again and again. He remembered his train of thought he had when he first saw Rin. 'He was a Healer.' The young boys eyes widen as he realized what this meant. A Healer he said once more to himself making a small smile.

-?-

The next day Haru went back to school and met up with his only two friends.

One was a young tall boy with greenish blond hair and bright green eyes, he had small antlers coming out of the top of his head, the young boy also had a small brown and white deer tail. He was a hybrid of deer and human after all and he did often show the characteristics of one like when he was startled he would hide behind his friend Haru, he was a vegetarian, and he did often become very motherly, he gets scared easily so it was only natural. The young emerald eyed boy had the name of Makoto Tachibana, he was Haruka's age and one of his best friends.

His other friend was a female, she was a year older and less than 3 inches taller than the two boys but was still a close friend. She had one gray eye and one green eye, short choppy black-gray hair that looked as if an axe chopped it, a wolf tail, claws, ears, and teeth. She was a hybrid with a gray wolf, like the animal she did posses the characteristics of one as she was often very protective of her friends, cared a lot about them, and was extremely loyal. Her name was Autumn . Her parents didn't want/have last name.

"Hi Haru." The green orbed boy spoke turning to his friend.

"Hi Mako." He turned his head side to side in search of someone, "Where's Autumn?"

The other looked around and spoke, "I don't know I haven't seen her all day."

Just as they spoke a wolf Daminal came running towards them smiling but, painting hard with scratches covering her face.

"What happened to you?" Mako asked.

"And what's that in your hand?" The other asked.

Autumn looked in her hand and saw there were red hairs tangled in her laughed a little and replied, "You know that other girl in my class the cat girl?" She didn't wait for a response as she continued , "Ya, I got into another 'argument' with her. " She raised her hands and made air quotes as she said 'argument', as she took the hair off her black claws making a soft chuckle.

"Soo, how were your weekends?" She questioned the two as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

Makoto replied with his usual 'helping family members' response as he always does. And as always he continued with the same story he always says about his siblings fighting adorably as the other two listen.

The bell rand signaling class was about to start as they walked to their own classes. Autumn left in the other direction saying her 'byes' as she walked to class, Makoto was in the same class as Haru so they walked side by side as always.

The taller one still continued his story as they sat in their separated desks and the teacher called roll. Mid-way through the lesson the deer boy turned to his friend in realization speaking in a hushed voice that he forgot to ask him about his weekend. The other froze for a moment debating weather or not to tell him the truth.

Then in a monotoned but hushed voice he spoke as if no big deal, "I meet a Healer."

It took the one next to him a few good seconds to truly register what that meant and his eyes lit up in excitement as he poured question after question; all of them being about where and when and what was he or she like. Up until the teacher heard and instructed them to be quite and pay attention.

At lunch the green/gray eyed girl sat next to her best friends as always seeing that their current conversation was getting rather lively as the taller one was standing up from the table, pouring out mouthfuls of sentences after sentences about God knows what at the winged boy, who just stared at his soup as if in deep concentration.

"What's going on?" She asked with a smile, wanting to know what this was all about.

"Haru met a Healer!" Makoto yelled agog.

"Ssshhhhhh!" The raven haired boy finally spoke hushing his friend as a few heads turned around.

"What!?" Autumn spoke with the slightest hint of anger in her voice, if Haru was paying attention he might have caught that.

She quickly sat across from them dropping her food from her tray onto the table in slight anger catching the attention of the two young boys in front of her.

Leaning in extremely close to them she spoke in a hurried but hushed voice, "Where. Did. You. See. Him. " again her voice held some anger, this time both boys took full knowledge of.

"By the wall. " Haru finally answered while carrying an innocent face wondering what he did wrong.

Mako's face stared at him and at her as if waiting for something more to happen. Autumn didn't break the intense stare yet, making Haru feel slightly uncomfortable under her heated gaze having not used to her being this serious or intense about anything really. She looked as if debating something very important inside herself and what felt like an eternity she broke the stare and sat back in her seat very calmly now focusing only on her food. She was spreading peanut-butter on her apple slices with the back of a plastic spoon.

"Who else did you tell of this. " she asked very causal as if talking about the weather or pretending that she was never interested at all, her gaze never leaving the apple slice covered with peanut-butter.

"N-nobody but you and Mako." The shortest one answered puzzled by her actions.

"Good. " she took a bit of her food and spoke a few moments later after swallowing it still not making eye contact, "Don't tell anyone else, especially your parents or grandma. "

"Why?"

"Just..." Her voice got caught in her throat.

"..."

Haru thought she wasn't going to finish her sentence but she continued.

"Don't." it came out sounding a bit desperate and quite, barely audible enough to hear.

Speaking no more she finished of all her food and left to dispose of it. She didn't come back. Haruka's eyes never left her until she disappeared in the crowed of students.

"What was that about?" The forgotten Makoto finally spoke but reserved no answer, his friend's eyes still glued to the spot where he last saw her before blending in to the other kids. The bell rang once more and they were forced to go back to their classes again. Haruka thought about asking his grandmother but decided against it, Autumn was never this serious about anything before best not to go against her judgement.

-?-

Homework

The black haired boy let out a frustrated sigh as he dropped his pencil, pushed his book and papers off his lap and looked upwards at the arched branches of the tree. He was currently sitting at the base, where the branches stuck out over them protecting them from the sun.

Shutting his eyes his finally said, "I'm tired."

The other spoke looking down at him, " Come on Haru you can do this. " The red head spoke from on-top of the other's head, laying down on his belly as he watched his friend's face from over the edge. Causing the other to poke one eye open looking at him.

"No. English is stupid. " he put on a small pout as he shut both his eyes again.

The red head half sighed half groaned as he flipped over laying on his back, arms and legs sprawled," Ughhhhh...no it's not. Come on you can get this just look. " he turned back over and pointed to his friend's homework. The cobalt eyed boy opened both his eyes and looked back at his English homework. He lifted it back onto his lap and picked up his pencil waiting for his friend to point out what he was doing wrong again.

Rin continued, "No look at the grammar this is past tense not present. And the 'Q' is always followed by the 'U'. "

The other made the changes to his school work but was only half paying attention. He was always bad at this subject he began to wonder why did he take English as his other subject he could have chosen something more simple but nooo that wasn't good enough for his parents. 'English will help you in everyday life.' They said. 'You need to expand your classes.' They said. Since when did they start to care anyway they were always too busy with work then to worry about him-

"Haru? Are you listening!?" Rin yelled at him knocking the side of his temple interrupting the other's thoughts. He then moved to see his face for anything kind of reaction looking at him upsides-down from where he was. His red hair falling down around his face as he carried a stern expression that wasn't normally seen oh him.

"Anybody home?" He questioned again waving his hand in front of his eyes that held a far off gaze.

"Hmp? Oh. Sorry, could you repeat that again I wasn't listening."

The other then did a long groan tossing his arms up in the air getting up and falling back down on Haru's head facing the sky.

He covered his face with both hands and moaned out, "I don't know! I give up, you don't listen and I'm tired and we've been at this for hours. You try to figure it out. "

Haru responded with a tired sigh and looked back at his schoolwork. This made no sense to him why does the 'PH' make an 'F' sound anyway or why is 'W' the only letter that gets doubled? why can't it be double 'S' or something. He tried to answer a question on his own but knew it was wrong. His work was counted as how many he got right not by completion. The young Daminal let out a defeated sigh and spoke," Rin?"

The other said nothing.

"Rin come on I need your help I don't get this. "

After a few seconds of nothing the crimson eyed boy finally responded, "Are you sure you'll listen this time?"

"Yes." The other puffed out with slight annoyance.

"Fine. "He sighed out.

They both continued to work on the school work Rin explaining most things and Haru trying his best to understand it. After about an hour later all that was left for the Daminal to do was copy vocabulary on another sheet of paper leaving his friend to finally rest and stair at the sky.

"Haru..."

"Hmp?" The sapphire eyed boy got out as he continued to write.

"How fast can you fly?"

"Never timed myself. "

"How many flying tricks can you do?"

"Never counted. "

"Why not?"

"I only fly free style. "

The Other was silent for a moment then burst out laughing. Causing the other to put his pencil down and try to look at him but it was difficult since he was on top of his head. After a few moments his laughter finally died down into soft chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Haruka said his voice telling the other there was a glare there and a bit of annoyance.

The chuckling was now a chortle as the Healer spoke out," I-it's nothing it's just-" he bursted laughed aloud again.

"It's just what?" His companion sounded irritated.

He laugh while he spoke, "HAHAHAHAHA! When ever I hear someone talk about the Daminals that fly. HahaHa. They always say that they only fly free style. And I didn't think it was true so that's why I asked you. Hahahahaha. " he continued.

Nanase wore a serious expression as he heard him maintain his express mirth. Yet he was still confused as to why he was laughing anyway it didn't seem that funny to him. Maybe it was just a Healer joke like a joke only a Healer could understand.

Rin grabbed at his sides and was slowly rolling off Haru's head not taking notice as he was too far off laughing. The dark haired boy didn't take notice of him slipping off either as he tried to understand what was so funny while he continued writing. Until Matsuoka fell off completely and yelled a small yelp as he grabbed on the first thing he could hold onto Nanase's hair.

Causing the taller one to cry out in pain and surprise-meant. His immediate reflex was to tense up, raise his shoulders and tilt his head. As soon as Rin felt Haru's shoulder against his feet he released his hair and fell backwards on top of his shoulder. The taller boy put a hand out and touched where the other pulled his hair and rubbed it. It really did hurt not a lot but it still hurt. After a few short seconds Haru pulled his hand away he turned his head to give Rin a glare. For laughing at him (he guessed) and for pulling his hair. The scarlet eyed boy raised his hands up and innocently. He scratched the back of his neck and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry but I was about to fall down. So I had to hold on to something and your hair was the closest thing I could grab. " the young male explained.

Haru said nothing and continued to maintain his glare for a few more seconds before shaking his head; mumbling "it's ok" and returning back to his work. The cherry head boy was surprised the other let it go so easily usually he'd proceed with this for a while longer before giving up. He shrugged and slowly got up walking next to his ear. He looked down at the other's homework, he was slow at it not as in a stupid way but more in a 'I don't want to do this way'.

Rin didn't climb back up instead he sat down and leaned against the back of Haru's ear. He said nothing else.

Haru had long finished his homework; so he sat there slouching under the tree. He began feeling sleepy and his eyes were growing heavy. It was until his friend hadn't said anything in awhile or hadn't moved that he started to become slightly worried.

"Rin?" He questioned.

No response.

"Rin?" He inquired again.

And again no response.

"Rin!" He shouted at him.

And yet again nothing.

He didn't say anything else

He heard a faint breathing; the young male knew the other was still on his shoulder. He shook his own shoulder a little but only felt the other now lean against the back of his ear. Haruka detected a faint snoring sound. Was Rin asleep? A mumble escaped from his lips and that stated for sure the other was sleeping.

"Rin." He tried one more time just in case but in a softer tone.

Another mumble escaped him but nothing else. Heavy sleeper. Haru unknowingly made a small smile as he too slowly fell asleep.

They were like that for a while just sleeping. Unknowingly when someone came in search of Haru. She was running on all four, calling out her friend's name. Her short choppy black/gray hair bounced and her dark green/gray eyes searched the area. She came to a stop when she caught sight of him sitting under the tree. Walking over on two legs now her voice got caught in her throat as soon as she caught sight of the healer. And there she stood not knowing what to do next. Starring intently on the Healer she gave away a defeated sigh and ran her fingers threw her hair.

She couldn't wake them but she needed Haruka at his home because his parents needed him for something and she would get in trouble if he didn't come. Another sigh escaped her and she took out her phone and snapped a photo of the two, this was the first time seeing a healer anyway, plus she could use this for teasing later. Putting away her phone she grabbed the paper that was still on the black haired boy's lap and wrote with his pencil a message for him to come home immediately. And with that she ran back to the winged Daminal's house to deliver the news that she couldn't find him knowing she would get in trouble for it.

A small smile crept on her lips as she remembered the image of the two as she softly said, " It was worth it. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be 2 chapters but I thought it was to short


	4. The Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is finally introduced and Haruka laughs

The camping trip

It's been months now.

Since they met they been going to meet at the same tree, at the same time, everyday. In summer they spent most of their days there just talking, or flying, or even just bringing random stuff to show each other what's it like in their own world that is just separated by a wall. Haru not allowed to go over the wall and it being to dangerous for Rin to go much farther out into the other's world.

Haru even took Rin 'fishing' once, which was basically him diving in the lake and pulling out fish. He eventually taught Rin how to swim while the red head showed him how to understand English to an extent he was still pretty bad at speaking it but can read and understand it pretty well. Yet, most of the time they spent in lazy afternoons by the lake or up in a tree somewhere; sometimes talking, sometimes they were just silent, taking in the self-generated sounds of nature. Many times they were just play silly games like hide and seek; where Haru was extremely bad at but he enjoyed the occasional scare out of Rin, or a game of free fall where Haru would fly up really high and then just falls back down to earth mostly it ended up scaring the crap out of Rin but two seconds later he'd want to do it again.

Fall was approaching and they knew it would soon be time to leave and go to school. Haru wouldn't be able to fly all the way from school to the wall to back home everyday and Rin having school work and family matters to often attend to, as he was the 'man of the house' since having his father pass away and having a little sister to take care of.  
They began seeing each other less and less, sometimes even weeks would go by and them still not meeting. Having no phone at Haru's house and letters weren't exactly an easy thing to send hence the size difference. They would often just go to the tree when it was miraculous enough to take a break from their schedules and to just hope the other is there waiting for them. This only worked once or twice and even then they had to leave early. So one day Haru, out of the blue invited Rin to go backyard camping with him and his other friend. Rin was unresponsive for a few seconds until it sunk in, his carmine eyes as well as his face lit up like bright fireworks in the midnight sky. He reacted by asking questions like what to bring or at what time and the entire time he had a giant smile as he portrayed similar to a young puppy.

-?-

There was a ringing at the door. When Haruka opened the door he saw one of his best friends Makoto standing there with his sleeping bag and other items in a green backpack ; the yellow sun reflecting off his shiny, emerald eyes and changing his skin tone slightly to a lighter shade, giving the hint that it was sunset and the moon will soon be raising.

"Hey, Haru!" The taller boy spoke, smiling at the other.

The other boy gave his greetings and beckoned him inside. Haruka's grandmother was already in her room turning in for the night. Haru and Mako went towards the kitchen in order to acquire the food they'll need for the long night ahead of them. Luckily, for the non-winged boy the kitchen was also attached to the living room so he wouldn't have to be climbing any higher into the tree.

He didn't want to climb any higher because even though he's been Haru's friend for years he was still scared of heights, he only been in Haru's room once or twice and those times were only when he thought Haru was in trouble. The trouble being he was sick or overslept and forgot to go to school that day.

Once they were in the kitchen Makoto was smiling looking around until something caught his gaze. He froze in place, his green orbs widen, pupils dilating, he quickly hid behind Haru making the shorter one look up at him quizzically.

The one Makoto had been afraid of was Rin, he was standing on the counter looking around engrossed by everything around him. That was until he caught sight of the new person that entered the room and was now hiding behind Haru making him shorter in comparison. The crimson orbed boy quickly ran behind an oversized bag of marshmallows and was just peeking out barely enough to see what his friend was going to do.

The black haired boy gave out an annoyed and tired sigh as he rest his forehead in the palm on his hand, slowly shaking his head at the two. This was going to be a long night.

It had a lot of explaining but he managed to get everyone calm and outside without much trouble. The dark green tent was all set up; a few yards from the tree the house resided in, it was big enough to hold ten people. They all crawled inside the opening of the tent -Rin staying in Haru's hand as they went inside- .  
Setting up their sleeping bags the trio had started up the conversation again breaking the awkward silence. Once Rin got comfortable with the situation he turned back into his charismatic, puppy-like personality. As well as Mako, relaxing and showing more of his personality as well. It grew dark quickly as they all turned on their flashlights the winged boy remembered something.

"Oh. I forgot the marshmallows. " he recalled.

Getting up and leaving the tent. His friends both spoke that they could go in his stead but he refused to accept their requests. He was walking back outside holding the marshmallows he overlooked when there was a knocking at the door.

'That was strange' he thought, 'Makoto and Rin wouldn't come back here. Would they?'.

Another knock.

The ocean eyed boy hesitated at the door handle for a few moments until another knock sounded, sounding more urgent thins time.

He finally opened the door to find Autumn with a worried expression on her face but quickly dissolved when she saw him. Haruka stared at her, and grew more confused when he saw behind her was another boy; one much sorted than her and Haru, he had shiny blond hair, a kind smile, bright animated pink eyes, he also possessed floppy yellow dog ears on the top of his head, a long yellow tail, and if Haru guessed K9 teeth as well. A golden retriever Daminal.

"Haru!" Autumn started, grabbing his shoulders ignoring that he was looking at the small boy behind her and pressed on, "I heard the Healer is here, is that true?"

"Ya. Why? And he's not just a healer he's my friend. " the raven hairs should snapped back sounding defensive.

"Did you or did you not show him to your Grandma?"

"No. You said not to so I didn't. "

The girl let out a sigh of relief as she took her hands off her friend's shoulders.

"Why is it so important?" He pressed on.

"Um... Don't worry about it now I'll tell you soon enough. It's not that you can't hang out with him I don't really care about that. Hell, you could even date the little guy and I wont care it's-" she was cut off by a blushing Haruka.

"Hey!-" he started but never finished.

"It's just as long as your parents or grandma don't find out everything it's going to be fine. " she cooed with a relaxed smile.

"What do you mean by that-" Nanase was interrupted again.

"Anyway this here is Nagisa. He's one of my family's friend's kid. He's a year younger than you, I'm sure you've seen him a couple of times before right?" Autumn spoke introducing the young blond still behind her, pushing him in front of her.

The other nodded his head remembering times when he saw the blond hanging around Autumn after school, but he never spoke to him more than once or twice.

"I was hoping that you would let him stay at your backyard camping thing. " the wolf Daminal said with a calm smile.

Not wanting to be rude and say no right in front of him, he agreed to let the other stay. He was responded with a forced cheery word of gratitude, before he could questioned who the blond was she gave him Nagisa's bag and left without another word. The two headed back to the tent, the pink eyed boy carrying his bag while the cobalt orbed boy carried the forgotten bag of marshmallows. The shorter one kept up a conversation the entire time even if it did become one-sided at times. Opening the passage of the dark olive tent, it's color only being visible due to the brightness of the moon. The pair saw the other two inside the tent laughing and making light conversations.

'Seems like these two are getting along' Haruka thought with a smile. The Daminal and Healer were surprised to find their friend with another stranger. The maroon head backed away a bit as he saw the other. After some time the mood relaxed again and the boys were laughing, telling jokes, telling stories and just having a frivolity time. Even if they just met Nagisa that same day it felt like if they known him for years. Then, just when everyone was laughing Rin noticed something Haru hadn't laugh the entire time he smiled and encouraged the behavior but didn't laugh. In fact he never seen him laugh before, not once in this entire time.

"Hey Haru, how come you don't laugh. " He finally questioned.

"Oh. Haru doesn't laugh. " Makoto answered for him.

"What?" The red head laughed. "Everyone laughs. "

"We'll I've been Haru's friend for years but I have never heard his laugh. " the green orbed boy responded.

"Hey. Leave me alone. Just because I don't laugh as much as you guys doesn't mean I don't laugh at all. " Haruka finally spoke.

"Well prove it then. " the Healer said.

"Ooh- Ooh I wanna hear Haruka's laugh. He always seems so serious. " the pink eyed boy said.

"Ya Haru, I've never heard you laugh before. " the tallest spoke.

All of their eyes were on the winged Daminal.

Waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

"I can't laugh if you're all starring at me. And I'm not going to laugh just because you all want me to. " He pouted.

It wasn't a moment later everyone around the young pouting boy tackled him and began tickling him. The Healer staying near his neck as his fingers danced on his skin. The Daminal tried to stop them but it failed.

A few seconds later Haruka finally laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long I was trying to figure out the order I want some of these events to go in, a lot more stuff is going to happen and I'm still busy with school and trying to continue my other story Princess's life. I'm still gonna try and update this every month with a thousand words every chapter. Even though I know where I want to take this story I'll still take suggestions. Thanks for reading!


	5. Ding Dong Ditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ding Dong Ditch gone wrong

Ding Dong Ditch

A few seconds later, Haruka finally laughed. It was a beautiful laugh, one that made everyone else around him smile in disbelief and awe, one that made everyone else's face turn red, and it was one that made Haruka scowl once it was over and the tickling stopped. Yet, all those around him still stared at him with amazement. Rin was the first to snap out of it.

"Wow, Nanase I didn't think you could laugh." Rin said averting his eyes, as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

The blush had yet to disappear from any of their faces (especially Rin's). Nanase still held his scowl but he shifted uneasy under all their gazes.

His face then turn into a pout as he spoke, "I do laugh but not a lot. Just because you guys can laugh at anything you find funny and even the stuff that isn't, it doesn't mean other people have to, too."

"Your right Haru, we're sorry for forcing you to laugh like that." Makoto apologized for the three.

"Hey wait a minute!" Rin shouted in protest and proceeded, "We don't laugh at everything and-"

He was interrupted by Haru, " You do laugh at everything and I thinks it's because you're not funny yourself, so you make it your duty to find anything everyone says amusing." The ultramarine eyed boy stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hey! I can be funny."

"Prove it you haven't made anyone laugh all night, it's only been Nagisa and Mako that made us laugh,"

The maroon haired boy glowered at the statement, as Mako and Nagisa altered their positions uncomfortably at the sudden change of the atmosphere. The young Healer's glower soon turned into a sneer as he thought of something.

"Alright fine then, let's make a bet if I can make you laugh by the end of the night you have to take me to your school tomorrow. It's Sunday tomorrow so neither of us have anything planed."

His eyes widen for a moment and pondered about the deal. If he won he could finally see how life was on the other side, if he lost them he would be putting Rin and himself in danger. Then again he, himself would be in danger as well since it would be harder for him to hide unlike how it would be for Rin, he could just hide in his pocket when worse comes to worse. Yet, Rin wouldn't make a bet like this if he didn't have some kind of plan to get Haru inside the walls so he must have found out a way to do this. Of course, Haruka could go by himself over the wall but he never attempted it due to him never knowing when would be the best time or where he could go if the worst happened, and it's different if Rin wants to get past the wall it wouldn't be a danger for anyone but himself really. He is going past the wall knowing the danger and yet, he does have another advantage. His size, since he could just hide just about anywhere unlike Haru would be able to. Yet, if he agreed to this bet then he would be invited under Rin and his family's 'guest' and would be allowed there for a short time.

(Guest- Anyone from either side of the wall who wish to go to the other side must do so by having permission by someone else on the other side of the wall or by government authorization)

Haruka then spoke in a matter-of-fact way, " Okay, but if I win you have to take me to your school tomorrow."

Rin froze for a moment not expecting that answer, but quickly regained his composer and spoke in a sad attempt to mating an even voice, "Fine."

The scarlet orbed Healer raised his arm and shook Haruka's index finger, both of them agreeing with the bet and both knowing what this would mean for them.

"W-Wait!" Makoto spoke making the two jump and realize that they weren't alone, "If Haru gets caught with a Healer in a public area he could get in all kinds of trouble."

"Ya!" Nagisa chimed in, "And if Rin gets caught with a Daminal inside the wall with him, him and his family would be taken in with the police for questioning and Haru would be banned from even going near the wall!"

"And how do you know all this?" Haru asked.

"Infinite."

(Infinite- the same thing as Google.)

"But I thought that a lot of Daminals didn't have internet yet?" Rin asked.

"They don't." Makoto and Haruka said in unison.

They both shared a look of suspicion toward the blond, while Rin looked at them all confused. This was because since Healers don't have to worry about hospitals or sicknesses due to there way of healing anything that may be wrong with them, they then moved forward and advanced their technology. They invited Televisions, radios, the internet, etc. all years before Daminals even got near the discoveries. As a result, only few Daminals were able to have these things but now TVs and Radios are becoming more common among them but the Internet is only possessed by a hand full of Daminals mostly government officials and other important people.

"Well it doesn't matter because we're still doing it." Rin spoke, gaining back everyone's attention.

-?-

The rest of the night it consisted of laughs, jokes, making memories, and Rin making bad jokes trying to make Haru do something more than smile. They eventually got the idea to ding dong ditch people-and by they it means Nagisa convinced them to- which sparked Haruka's interest. Needless to say, Makoto tried to talk them out of it but was ignored as they already made their way towards a house and ended up following them 'to make sure they don't do anything illegal'. The group of boys went to their first stop, a light blue house that looked very average looking. It had a small, silver mail box in front of it, a beat up of green car in the driveway, a big, dark blue van on the curb, and it didn't look much different from any other house they seen, a completely forgettable house. But Haru knew this house and so did Mako who grew more and more nervous as the approached the house. He tried hard to convince them out of this house or better yet the whole idea together and go back to the tent for marshmallows. Yet, the winged Daminal was dead set of this house first, the Healer questioned the importance of it.

"Someone I know lives here and I have never once seen who lives with her so I just want to know."

"Haru! This is a bad idea. Pleassseee let's just go and pick another house." The green orbed boy whined again.

"No."

The mass of kids hid behind the midnight blue van as the winged boy ran up to the door and rang the doorbell the porch light turning on, then quickly flew behind the van with a chuckling Nagisa and Rin on the ground hid trying to muffle their laughter (Rin being on the ground because he had refused to trust anyone beside Haruka to let him stay on his shoulder). A few moments later, a confused tired wolf Daminal came walking out, looking side to side to find the source of the knocking. The blue eyed kid swore under his breath seeing it wasn't who he wanted to see. The wolf Daminal abruptly looked his way, Nagisa grabbing his shirt and yanking his peeking head down.

"Haruka Nanase," She spoke.

Haru flinched.

"Makoto Tachibana,"

Mako winced.

"Nagisa,"

The blonde boy's smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

"and," she paused for a moment and sniffed the air, "oh? A Healer?" Her voice was surprised but it was amused at the same time.

Rin shuddered and backed away from the sound of the voice, Haru wrapped a hand around him and brought him up to his shoulder.

"Come on out behind that van."

They obeyed and guiltily walked towards her looking very similar to children who are about to receive their punishment.

"What were you doing playing Ding Dong Ditch?" None of them answered, Rin trying to hide behind Haru's head.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING PLAYING DING DONG DITCH!" Autumn stated forcefully but not so that it could damage the Healer's ears. With a stern face-that was more intimidating with the light shinning behind her.

Cringing at the forcefulness Makoto answered, "We thought it would be fun."

Holding the austere expression only a few second longer until it fell with a sigh. The wolf Daminal said, " Just don't get arrested."

She turned to Nagisa and held the eye contact, "Why did you come to my house?...Haru" she questioned not looking away.

"I wanted to see your parents."

"My parents? Why-?" She dropped the gaze to look at him directly, "So you're the Healer I heard so much about."

She studied the red headed Healer still trying to hide behind his friend's head. He nodded sheepishly, earning a gentle smile from her.

"I don't believe we've met yet, I'm Autumn" She said very gentle and with a kind smile.

"I-I'm Rin, Matsuoka Rin." He spoke slowly gaining enough confidence to try and stop hiding.

"Nice to meet you Rin, I've heard a lot of things about you."

"You have? What kind of things?"

"Oh, yes. Haruka never stops talking about you, all about how amazing you are, and how good you are at climbing and how every time you're near him he-"

"ANYWAY!" She was stopped by Haru, who was blushing furiously, "We have a lot of things to do so if you don't mind we'll be on our way."

He turned to go with a redden face Rin staring at him. His friends were already ahead of them at the end of the driveway, waiting for them.

When she called out, "Personally I don't really care what you guys do as long as you stay out of trouble but..." She paused for a moment making Haru stop to turn back to her.

"Healer," The black/gray haired girl got out; as she was about to continued when she noticed the harsh glare she received from the other Daminal. "Rin." She corrected, " you seem like a nice boy and I'm sure you are but there is one thing that concerns me about you. You must stay out of sight from Haruka's Grandmother and his parents, but they're never around so you needn't worry about that."

"Is it because I'm a Healer?" The crimson eyed boy's tone wasn't angry or lamentable, it was curious. As if he was used to it.

"Hey! It doesn't matter if your a Healer or not I'm sure if I talk to her that-" Nanase tried but Autumn broke in,

"Yes, it is because your a Healer. You see his grandmother didn't have the...um...'best' experience with them and it is best she just assumed it never happened."

"Wait what was my grandmother's experience with them?"

"She-Your...I am unable to release that kind of information. She made me swear not to tell anyone."

"No. She's my grandmother and I have the right to know."

"She...F-fine if you want to know you have to wait until she thinks you're ready for it."

"But I-"

"Come on guys how much longer are you guys going to talk?" Nagisa yelled.

The winged boy sighed and glared at his friend until he turned away and waked towards the pair of boys. She stood there watching them leave until they were out of sight behind the bushes blocking her view and went back into her house. Closing the door with a sigh she wondered for a moment what she could do to make it more believable that adults live here.

Haruka left with his friends in a huff walking ahead of them. His companions tried to get him to talk about it, having missed the conversation themselves. The blonde boy tried talking him into going for more houses to blow it off. He quickly dismissed the idea but then when the Healer asked about it after Mako he was about to lashed out at all of them, when they heard a doorbell go off. Nagisa had ran up to a house in the argument and rang the bell, he immediately ran toward them and dragged the into the bushes. In the bushes Makoto and Haruka's faces were ghostly white as they stared wide eyed at the door waiting for it to open.

"What's wrong, isn't it just a house?" Rin questioned.

"That's no ordinary house." The deer Daminal said frozen in place.

"That's Mr. Buckman's house." The bird Daminal finished, his eyes never leaving the house.

The dark brown door slowly creaked open with rusty hinges. It was completely dark inside until a pair of bight yellow eyes pierced through the darkness, a low growl escaping into the night. The group of kids had their hands clasped over their mouths preventing any and all sounds that may come from them, their eyes glued to the door. Rin stepped closer to Haru's head ready to jump in his hoddie if need it be starling Haru by the sudden movement causing his breathing to rise. That was all it needed to confirm the whereabouts, his eyes shifted towards them and he raced out toward them on all four.

"RUN!" one of them shouted but no one knew or cared about who it came from as they disperts in different paths.

Makoto was the first to get away due to his deer abilities and Nagisa ran after him trying to get away too, but Haru was the slowest to react and it came to late as the creature pounced next to the bush. The creature was one of the rear Daminals that cross breaded, he was part cheetah and blood hound. Nanase stumbled backward as he saw those praying eyes focused on him, the stumbling cause Rin to fall off his shoulder and got his shirt caught on a branch and a stick falling into Haruka's hoddie. Haru assuming that Rin is in his hoddie he took off into the air, leaving a shouting Rin stuck on a branch. Those haunting yellow eyes now focused on him, his hands hurried to undo his shirt from the stick keeping him from fleeing.

"HARU!" He tried and quickly tried to undo his shirt.

"MAKOTO! NAGISA!" He tried calling out to his other friends but with no luck, his fingers kept fumbling with the rising pressure.

"HARUKA!" Yelling again, in hopes his friend or anyone would come.

Panic drastically rising in his chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he now began to claw his way through his shirt. The branch held him up in such a way he couldn't slip through his shirt just by taking it off, no someone had to assist him with this. Those evil, praying, yellow eyes completely focused on him and him alone, they had a look as if it was enjoying watching him squirm in a desperate attempt to escape. Rin couldn't take it anymore the feeling of complete and otter fear in his chest

"HHHHAAAARRRUUUUU!" He screamed loud piecing through the night sky shocking Haruka as he reached into his hoodie to see it was just a stick and his friend was still there.

He dived straight down towards him. The cry for help stopped the creature due to his blood hound nature the cry echoed through his ears. But only for a moment as he shook himself out of it. He reached his claw like hand toward the Healer as he was struck by a rock on the side of the head, turning in the direction it came from he saw the children who were first to run away came back and were now throwing rocks and anything they can find to distract him. There was a sharp whistling sound coming from above his head somewhere, as he turned to look up he saw it was the bird Daminal coming straight at him. As he was about to interfere another rock hit him behind the head this tie thrown by the deer Daminal, he shouted out an apology afterwards but picked up another rock anyway. That's when Haruka dived in grabbing him much like an eagle would grab a field mouse and heading straight up into the air again. His friends staring to make another run for it. By the time the creature-man turned back up toward the sky the Daminal and the Healer were already out of sight. He decied to reside back into his dwelling, when he shut the door with a deafing crack he noticed that someone else in his house was already making a telephone call. 

"You okay Rin?" He got out still terrified he almost lost his friend and of the man-creature.

His friend was unresponsive for a few moments as he took in what had just happened. He mouthed words that Haru could not see nor hear. He slowed his pace a bit and flew a top a high tree, far away from the house where the monster lived. He held up Rin to his face and asked the question again but more gentle, as he released his grip on him and opened his palm. Petrified eyes gazed back at him and guilt began to claw its way into Haru. The terror filled cherry eyes of the boy did nothing but stared at him still trying to process what had happen, he slowly and carefully stood up and walked his way closer to Haruka's face and the blue orbed boy unconsciously moved his head closer as well.

Less than an inch away from him now the Healer noticed how he could hear the still rapid thumping of his friend's heart, how his breath washed over him a still strong sent of marshmallows, he even noticed the way the sapphire eyes peering at down at him popped with color in the light of the full moon. It was then when Rin jabbed his arm and poked Haru's eye. Jerking his head back the Daminal released a cry of pain and covered his poked eye with his other hand.

"Why would you-"

"IDIOT! YOU DESERVE IT! I ALMOST GOT KILLED TODAY BECUASE OF YOU!"

"I... He wasn't going to kill you." He tried to open his eye but it hurted to much and he closed it again.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?! FROM WHAT I SAW YOU FLEW AWAY FROM HIM AS FAST AS YOU COULD!"

"Okay, one I thought that you were in my hoodie before I took off-"

"BUT I WASN'T! IT WAS A STUPID STICK!"

"Two, stop yelling you're going to make me deaf."

Rin opened his mouth to yell something else but Haru brought up his finger and place it over his mouth, successfully cutting off anymore words from him.

"Three, I came back for you didn't I?"

Pushing away his finger the Healer scowled at him about to say something else but couldn't think of anything. His scowl soon faded away and was replaced by a dejected one, he looked off to the side.

He said with a sorrowful face and a soft voice after a moment, " I really did thought I was going to die. And I thought you really did leave me alone."

His friend's expression changed and soften with a frown.

"I-I'm sorry Rin. I really did thought you were safe in my hoodie, that's why I waited until I felt something fall in my hoodie before taking off. I thought it was you so I left as fast as I could, but it wasn't you and as soon as I found that out I dived down as fast as I could to get you back. Didn't I?"

Matsuoka raised his arm again and Haru quickly jerked his head back, but he was wiping his eyes, it was then when he brought his attention that Rin cried. At that moment his mind didn't register what he did next. Rin felt the sudden closeness of the other near him; the fact he was now being covered by his breath again, how the heartbeat which had slowed now speed up again, and how he felt two soft but firm lips cover the side of his head.

Haruka had kissed the side of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this is really late but I had a lot of stuff going on and this chapter wasn't turning out how I wanted. I originally wanted Haru to kiss Rin from a stupid dare from Nagisa but then I was writing it and I ended up completely changing it. But the next chapter probably won't take as long and I surprised myself that this is 3.000 words I was worried that this would be less than my usual 1,000. I even wanted to make this longer but I must do homework and I think this is a good a stop to leave off of.


	6. Awkward Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya not much content but awkward talking

After it happened they were both completely silent, neither one dared to make a sound. Haruka now red with embarrassment and Rin frozen not meeting him in the eyes, still trying to process what had just happened. Tears had already stopped yet he instead had a blush attacking his cheeks. It could have been dead silent if the sounds around them hadn't made any. Yet, those sounds were the ones keeping things less awkward and all that could be heard was the sounds of nature; a cricket chirping, leaves rustling with gentle breezes, a squirrel somewhere climbing a tree, distant sounds of Daminals off somewhere having a good time at a party, and an owl making hoots. Unconsciously the red head reached his hand to touch the place he had been kissed.

He looked up at him and mumbled softly, "Haru?"

"S-Stop crying. " he stammered bashfully and looked away, making a small pout.

"Haru, why di-"

"L-let's just go. The others are probably waiting for us." he moved Rin closer to his hoodie and opened it up.

"No." Rin awoke for his trance, hopping off his hand and on his shoulder. He stubbornly sat down under his ear and demanded, "Not until you tell me why you did that."

Sighing the Daminal got him by the leg and began to dragging him in to the hoodie. The Healer quickly latched onto his earlobe and kicked the fingers away.

"No! Not until you tell me why."

Of course, Haruka could have just force him into the pocket, but he didn't feel comfortable doing that. He never liked making people do stuff they didn't want to do, especially when the other person couldn't fight back in this unfair way. His morals would never allow it. Accepting defeat Haruka exhaled softy, he slumped against the trunk of the tree and put his legs on both sides of the tree branch. They were both silent for another moment; the Healer waiting for a response and the Daminal trying to think of what to say, the flushed color never leaving either of their faces.

After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence the Daminal finally spoke, "Rin, I-"

"Hey Haruka! Down here!" Shouted a familiar blonde haired boy from at the base of the tree, "Why are you guys all the way up there!? And is Rinrin with you?"

Nanase unknowingly smiled in relief as he tried to turned toward Rin and said, "Looks like we have to continue this later then."

Face palming the red head muttered under his breath, "Couldn't the stupid blonde have waited just two minutes before coming in like that?"

"Don't call me Rinrin!" He added, shouting at the pink orbed boy.

Climbing in the hoodie he made a noise signaling Haru to take off -a signal they somehow made during their days of meeting up at the tree but they both apparently forgot to make the signal when Mr. Buckman attacked them- and he was safe. Standing up spread his dark wings and floated to the bottom of the tree meeting up with the other Daminal. Nagisa said that Makoto and himself ran straight to the tent but didn't see them and got worried, but something else happened. Haruka and Rin's eyes widen at the new information and the pair of Daminals began to run toward Haru's house. Seeing the house come into view they saw what Nagisa said was true, the red and blue lights proved it. Mr. Buckman had called the police on them.

-?-

Two police officers were standing next to him with their backs towards the white lights of the cop car, masking their faces but making the expression on Makoto's face clear and absolute. The two officers were both men one being a monkey Daminal, his hair on his knuckles, no shoes because he had hands for feet, and his long, curved tail being a give away. The other being a an inch or two taller, a donkey Daminal and looked much older than the other; with dark gray hair and a long donkey tail. They were both in front of Makoto; who stood there with shaky legs and watery eyes, as he fidgeted uncomfortable and played with his hands. When he looked up he noticed his friends coming into view.

"There you guys are! I thought you guys deiced to leave me alone here." Makoto said in relief.

As soon as those words left his mouth a pang of guilt shot through Haruka. He had left another friend behind form his mistake.

"Yes, I thought you wouldn't come." A creepy low voice called out.

It Came from a strange looking man. He had very pale looking skin, cold dark eyes, aging spots littered the man's face, he was going bald and the little hair that he had left was gray only a shade away from being a white. The ambience around him gave off was unsettling, that just made the atmosphere carry an all the more serious undertone. Mr. Buckman came out from behind the shadows and made his way in front of the cop car coming into view. He was followed by the same creature that chased the kids away from his house; walking on two legs, a twisted smile, and beady eyes. Tachibana and Nagisa explained that shortly after arriving back at the tent police men came and began asking them questions. Such as if they knew it was illegal to throw rocks and stick at an individual in his own property and if they knew Healers weren't allowed to pass the wall. Haruka's grandma hadn't woken up yet but it was because they want to speak to the one with the Healer first.

Haru's and Rin's breath got caught in their throat and their eyes widened. The winged Daminal now wore a very stoic expression and turned calmly to the cops. Keeping his voice monotone he denied everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy F*ck this is late again. Dangit I was hoping to get this done earlier. Why school?! And why the fudge am I dragging out this chapter soo much this idea was originally supposed to be one chapter not 3. I only called it awkward talking because I couldn't think of anything else. Oh well, I'll try to update this quicker this time thanks for reading.


	7. Cops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking final I finish this early and not after my dead line. Fuck this idea is being dragged out so much now it was only ment to be 2 chapters at the most not this mess but oh well. thanks for reading.

Cops

Keeping his voice monotone he denied everything.

They didn't buy it, of course they didn't buy it. And of course Makoto told them everything. All except about the Healer. Granted he was under pressure of the cops, and he was never one to lie in the first place, but couldn't he have waited for Haruka or Nagisa to show up and make up a lie?

The group of boys were still standing in front of the car headlights, while being stared down by the odd pair next to the police men. They asked again where the Healer was and again Haru and the others told them he never met a Healer and he was never here. After a few more minutes Mr. Buckman grew annoyed and argued for a search of 'it'. The two cops looked toward each other making a silent conversation, the taller cop sighed and walked toward Haru who stood back a little  
Just as the police officer was about to grab the boy by the hoodie a small rock flew out from out of view and was thrown at the officer's hand. Retreating his hand back with a shock, all looked towards the direction it came from. 

Out of the darkness came a beautiful women, she was a tall and slim woman; she had large blue eyes, long black hair, rosy lips, and wore a familiar austere expression. But she had no wings. She slowly strode up to them never breaking eye contact from the man and never changing her expression even slightly.

"What do you think you are doing to my SON?!"

"Uh, M-Ms. I-"

"That's Mrs. to you. And I would like to know what did you think you were doing."

Her stride came to a stop in front of Haruka shielding him from the others view. Her black business suit was hiding her dark colored tail.

"Mam'," The other officer started, " Your son and these kids have broken several laws this night."

"Oh? Is that so?" She sounded unconvinced and annoyed.

"Yes, they have-"

"And I suppose you have this photographic evidence of this and not just some eye witness that could be lying."

"Well Mrs. we-"

"And I can also theorize that with this evidence you have alerted the legal guardians about this, been prepared to state at any time what you are investigating, and tell my Son what you were about to do before you laid a hand on him!" 

"Ms. We-"

"That is Mrs. to you too!"

The arguing continued on for quiet some time, she stated the law which said they couldn't do a search of an other person under the legal age without the legal guardian viewing it, they could not take an 'anonymous' tip from someone who was mentally unstable and pointed to the odd pair. By saying that she started a very loud 'discussion' with all the other adults.

The taller of the odd pair, grew more angry and went past the stern woman grabbing Haru by the forearm dragging him out from behind her. In response the dark hair woman slapped the hand away. The retort was a sharp glare and a growling noise, he complained that they all needed to be searched which the officers did agree with.

With a crossed expression she put a hand on Haru's back and slowly nudged him forward, earning a confused troubled look from him. Unknowingly her tail went inside his hoodie and quickly but gently wrapped around the Healer. The tail now enwrapping around him and behind her back, she pushed the boy more forward.

"Go on." His mother urged.

"But-" He tried but was pushed again.

Still in a disarray, Haru turned back and was ready to argue but was now being forced against the car while him and his friends were being searched. A nervous sweat broke out and he silently prayed that his friend would not be found. The man put his hand inside of the hoodie and Haru's heart dropped.

When nothing was found he turned to his partner and they both silently nodded and turned toward Haru's mother and the strange pair.

"They're clean." One of them stated.

As soon as the adults had their back turned to him he stuck his hand in his hoodie, searching.

"Rin?" he whispered, his eyes scanning the area. 

The other two began searching as well, but tried to not make it obvious. The discussion with the adults escalated as the talking turned into yelling. 

"Haru!" She yelled, " Come over here."

He did what he was asked and went in front of her. She turned him around to face the men in blue and she held his face squeezing his cheeks.

"Does this look like a face of a criminal to you?" She asked them, but it sounded more acrimonious.

"No mam'. He doesn't. And neither do the other boys." The donkey Daminal said. 

Nagisa then started to laugh aloud, and the attention was focused on him. Taking the opportunity the woman slipped her tail back into Haru's hoodie and let go of Rin. As soon as she did she left and went to face the weird Daminals that had said nothing in a while and only wore a scowl. 

Feeling the new weight the winged boy turned his head trying to look inside. He put his hand inside of the hood. As soon as he felt something small and warm touch the back of his hand, Rin let out a sharp gasp and Haru immediately pulled his hand out. 

"Haru?"

"Rin."

It was finally then when Haruka's breath went normal and his anxiety was gone.

With a cocky smirk Haruka's mother said, "Good. Now would you mind getting the fuck off my property."

"Wow. Your mom's cool." Rin whispered to Haru.

"That's not my mom." He whispered back.

-?-

After much time arguing, the mysterious woman told Nagisa, Makoto, and Haruka to move the tent and everything else inside the house, and to stay inside. Which of course caused much more yelling from Mr. Buckman and the other. Yet, after yelling more about the laws which she seemed to remember word by word, yelling her position in a very important business, and how many lawyers she could call at the same second. They slowly backed off, and after an hour more of this they decided to leave, the odd pair still angry also eventually left due to the now late hour.

Sighing in relief the sapphire eyed lady climbed up the rope ladder with her tall, black high heels, and opened the unlocked door. Inside was the group of boys minus Rin who was hiding, all sitting on the ground in a straight line holding a small weapon behind their back. 

She didn't even turn her head to look at them as she kicked off her heels and was walking toward the kitchen. They boys turned themselves keeping the small weapon behind them as she walked around the group.

"Don't you think that's a little rude to try and kill me after helping you avoid being arrested?" She asked bored but she didn't stop her pace.

"Who are you?" Haruka questioned.

She didn't answer but had a very annoyed look on her face, stopping her pace she turned toward them and pulled off her wig.

-?-

Cleaning her face with a wash cloth the make-up she was wearing wiped away, making her look her real age which was about 13 and a half. Dumbstruck the boys stared at her not comprehending what happened.

"Look you want me to explain to you again what happened?" Autumn asked.

They all just dumbly nod their head. Sighing she walked back into the living room, followed by the others and sat down in a dark green velvet chair. She opened her mouth to speak.


	8. Questions in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After math, questions, darkness, HOT CHOCOLATE

Questions

"Okay so look, after you came to my house I started to think you guys would most likely do something stupid and most likely get arrested, especially if you were with Nagisa. So, I told Nagisa to call me if anything goes wrong." She explained.

The boys were sitting in an almost straight line on the ground, with their legs crossed as they tried to get answers out of their friend. Who was sitting calmly on an olive plush chair.

"But how did you know to come dressed as someone else?" Haruka asked.

"Well when Nagisa told me about Mr. Buckman I took an," She took a moment to ponder the correct words, "an educated guess." The dark gray haired girl concluded.

"But that still doesn't explain how you knew-" The green eyed boy was interrupted.

"Look what happened isn't important just as long as you don't get arrested okay?"

Haruka and the others were silent for a moment, Autumn's eyes began searching the room.

"Where's Rin?"

And on cue the Healer cautiously walked out from his hiding spot which was on the window-chill behind the pale yellow curtains. The dark winged boy stood to retrieve him and sat down on the chair that was across form where his friend was sitting. Just as they sat a bright light flashed outside which grabbed their attention, it was followed by a booming sound of thunder. Autumn met their eyes and stood to open the door viewing out, she saw that lighting bolt had hit near where the boys had their tent set up. If they were out their the metal from the tent would have attracted that lighting, with them inside.

"Hm. Lucky we weren't outside." She murmured to herself, shutting the door as rain droplets began to fall. She turned back towards them, their eyes focused on her.

"Anyone want Hot Chocolate? Before we go back to sleep." The female tried a bit caustically.

"Sure!" Nagisa enthusiastically agreed.

"Yes, Thank you." Makoto chimed in.

"...Okay." Haru admitted he opened his mouth to say another thing but the girl beat her to it.

"No mackerel."

He shut his mouth.

"Rin?" She asked politely.

The rubicund head met her gaze. Outside rain began to fall harder, pounding at the windows as another flash passed by the window. The inside of the house was beginning to get cold, but no one noticed this yet.

"Would you like some Hot Chocolate too?"

He nodded his head. Taking that as her cue she left and went into the kitchen. Not long after she came back out with a large, soft blue tray carrying similar sized red cups filled to the brim with rich melted chocolate, on the side of the tray lay a half empty bag of marshmallows. When the familiar bag came into sight the Healer and Daminal coughed awkwardly and scooted a bit further from each other. Rin now sitting on the right arm rest of the maroon plush chair and Haru leaning all his weight against the other, yet still both relatively close to each other.

Setting the tray down on the coffee table the unison of the cups created a large steam cloud above it, which created some heat radiating from it. This lead to the other realizing the chill within the air. The wolf Daminal began passing the cups out, saving herself as last. Her's was a different color and didn't have the same hue of chocolate brown, as if it had something else inside.

They sat in silence for a moment as they got comfortable; dropping marshmallows in their cups, and taking careful sips of the still steaming drinks, breathing in the sweet aroma as more thunder was heard outside. Nagisa broke the silence by softly laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Autumn questioned, taking long sips from her beverage.

From Nagisa's position on the ground he still laid on his belly , "I'm laughing at how funny it is."

"What is?" Haru joined in the conversation, eager to turn his attention to something else besides what he felt to be the awkwardness.

"Everything."

"Everything?" Mako asked, with a puzzled look drinking more hot chocolate.

Confused for a moment her face resolved as she understood what he found humerus, she began to gently chuckle too. The others attention turned to her as well, the only thing heard was her laughter in the quiet room. Not two second later Nagisa began to laugh along with her.

Seeing the confused faces she explained,"Everything, as in the whole situation tonight. The sleep-overs with the crappy weather outside, the stupid pranks you somehow thought up, the almost getting arrest, pissing off that crazy nut, and even the lighting that started outside. Everything."

A moment of thinking and Rin began to laugh as well, then joined by Makoto as well. Leaving Haru the last non-laughing with a confused but annoyed look on his face.

Sighing he mumbled under his breath, "This whole night has been a disaster."

That remark stopped the laughing for a moment.

"Hey, now don't say that." Autumn countered with a sincere but stern comment meeting his eyes, "It was certainly interesting I'll tell you that."

"Ya, it's been a fun night." Nagisa added.

"It was really a nice time, I wouldn't have wanted to do anything else." His emerald eyed friend said with a reassuring smile.

"It was really fun, and it was definitely an adventure." The red orbed one added not meeting his eyes.

Gratified with the responses the winged Daminal had a smile formed on his lips as he began feeling the comfort and reassurance from his friends. They sat in comfortable silence as they reflected apon the night.

After a period of silence, the pink orbed boy finally asked, "Who were those crazy guys anyway?"

"They were Mr. Buckman ." The wolf Daminal explained.

"Both of them?" Rin asked confused.

"Technically yes, their both brothers so their both Mr. Buckman. Or half brothers anyway."

"Then why did they look like..." He paused for a second thinking of the correct way to explain his thoughts trying to not say anything that could be offensive.

"The one that chased you was the one who still live in that house a block away. He was just born of a condition, which makes him look more as an animal and act more of a... a 'monster'."

"What's the condition?" The raven haired boy and ruby eyed boy inquired.

"Well, you know that it's rare to find Daminals who choose their partner from another species of them right?" They all nodded, even the Healer knew this was a rare event, she continued, "Then every once out of who knows how many, that couple happens and usually they adopt because other wise they end up kinda like Mr. Buckman."

"But why?" Rin insisted, truly interested in the subject. Having been in his school they hardly ever talk about Daminals besides the history of why they built these walls but never why they couldn't socialize unless absolutely necessary.

"Daminals are half animal half human right? And the human trait is always the dominate trait unless two of the different species have a kid which ends up having two separate animal traits and one human trait. It usually ends up being hell for anyone who has that." She concluded taking one last sip of her Hot Chocolate before setting the empty cup on the tray.

Getting herself comfortable on the chair again she turned to the side and let her head rest on the armrest as her feet hung limp on the other, her gaze stuck on one spot on the ceiling. Again it was quiet, and again it was disrupted by the same boy.

"What's it like to be a Healer?" He asked, now on his back his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Huh?"

"What's it like to be a Healer?"

"...I...um..." He thought for a minute before asking truly considering it for a moment, "What's it like to be a Daminal?"

"Imposable to say really," Autumn answered simply but seemed to have already put a lot of thought into her response, " Every Daminal is different thus everyone will have different answers. Not only that but we don't really have a way to give you a satisfying answer, none of us ever went past the wall so none us truly know what it's like over there. But you on the other hand have been to both sides so you could have a better answer to it."

Engrossed about the response he stayed silent trying to find a suitable response. When he didn't say anything else someone new decided to change the topic.

"Why can't Healers and Daminals just be together? Why does there have to be a wall keeping them apart?" Ironically it was Makoto who asked the question, gaining a surprised look from Haru who looked like if Mako read his mind.

"Power."

"What?" The sapphire eyed one inquired.

"Power." She said again simply as if it was obvious.

"Power? How is it power?" Makoto implored once more gently demanding an answer.

With a sigh she once again answered their questions, "Haven't you ever seen the size difference? A Daminal could easily do whatever he or she wants to a Healer and the Healer can't do anything about it, it's just completely on the other's mercy."

"But not every Daminal is going to do that!" Haruka interrupted angry surprising everyone but his outburst, everyone except Autumn.

Continuing as if she wasn't interrupted she added, " A Daminal could do whatever they want to a Healer but, then again a Healer could be the one with complete power."

"Wait! How can a Healer have any power over a Daminal?" Rin woke up from his deep thought and joined in the conversation.

With an annoyed sigh she snapped back, "Are you going to let me explain or not?"

With a nod from the others she proceed in a dull voice, "Anyway, eventually the Daminal could go two different ways with the power. One; he or she will try to become a God and have the other one depend on their mercy and thus they can do what every they want to them. Or two; he or she could become a 'gentle giant' and want to do everything for the healer. But that will just be the beginning of it; the Daminal will begin to do anything for the healer such as protection, food, love, warmth, shelter, everything. That is when the Healer holds the power, he or she can ask for a cookie in the middle of the night and the Daminal would run to the store, the healer could want more clothes and the other will try to buy some, make some and so on, if the Healer asked for the world then the Daminal would do everything within their power to give it to them. Eventually the Daminal will have his entire life revolve around the other and his thoughts, actions, everything would be for the Healer. And for that to happen he/she must become God-like, thus driving himself mad with trying to become perfection."

In everything in consternation everyone but Nagisa had their mouths open and eyes wide with this new source of information. The blond just sat on the ground with an innocent smile looking at the reactions his cousin was receive. The dark haired boy unknowing extended his arms in an eye-opening turn of events, setting his cup of now warm Hot Chocolate next to him between his leg and the right arm of the chair.

"B-but then that means-" Haruka sounded distressed, as he leaned forward toward the female.

"That doesn't mean anything. In case you forgot I said most, and your not in the most category." She stated firmly.

"S-she's right." Rin added with a shaky voice looking at Haru, "That doesn't mean... I mean I-I would never do that."

"So, wait are you saying I would?!"

"I never said that!" Rin yelled back stepping towards him.

"Everybody just calm down." Makoto said trying to put everyone at ease.

"No, hold on he saying I would do that."

"I never said you would!"

"Haruka Nanase." An elderly voice spoke.

The everyone turned to see Haru's grandmother standing at the door to the stairs. She had a long purple bathrobe and yellow slippers, and her glasses were atop of her head making it difficult for her see clearly and there sat Haru like a statue and Rin like a deer in the headlights. Makoto and Nagisa abruptly stood up and ran to her both on diffrent sides speaking simultaneously gaining her attention. Taking this opportunity Autumn picked the closest thing to her, which was a marshmallow and threw it at Rin, making him fall into the other's now cold Hot Chocolate.

"Rin?" Glancing down Haru realized what the other had done and was about to reach in and pull the Healer out if it wasn't for a shoe hitting his the side of his head and made him retreat his hand.

Giving out a cry of pain he looked towards the female who was now standing and calmly walking towards his grandmother, she shot a deadly glare over her shoulder towards him.

"Mrs. Nanase please return to bed, everything's okay here. there was rain outside and the boys decided to continue their event indoors." She explained in a sweet, relaxing voice.

"I heard the thunder and saw the lighting and I got worried. But it seems everything is all right now. I thought I saw something near Haru and it looked like it could be a H-"

"It was just a bug. But it seemed to have run off now, don't worry we'll get it later. But it's late now and you know what the doctor said."

"Yeah, yeah I remember. I'm old but I'm not that old. Oh, and Autumn you can't stay in the living room tonight. Not if this is where the boys would be sleeping."

"It's alright I was just about to leave."

"In this weather? No, you can stay in Haru's room for tonight since he won't be using it."

"...Thank you Mrs. Nanase. Have a good night."

And with that the old woman returned up the stair case and into her own room. With a sigh of relief she turned back to Haru who was still rubbing his forehead from the shoe throwing. He glared at her.

"Rin you can come out now." She announced.

With a sharp gasp the Healer resurfaced and began swimming to the edge trying to get out. On cue his friend reached in and pulled him out, currently on his open palm he started to cough up Hot Chocolate that went into his lungs. Walking with ease the dark grayed haired girl picked up her shoe and slipped it back on. Walking to the door to the stair case she turned off the lights and left.

"Night."

-?-

In The Darkness

In the darkness a pair of rubicund eyes opened.

Darkness was all he could see. He heard everyone else's soft breathing, it would be peaceful if not too loud for him to sleep. Grumbling gently he stood up and began to walk, he had no idea where but he hoped anywhere but here. Walking into a wall he mumbled something under his breath and raised up his arms, following where the wall would end.

Eventually, he somehow made it to the stairs outside and began climbing. Not sure where to go but he had too much on his mind to stay cupped up in that place, he needed to empty his mind of distractions and try to get some sleep and the best thing he could do is climb. Climbing always helped him short things out, it made his entire body move but kept his mind closed to distractions and free come to the conclusion of what was bothering him.

It worked for him, his mind was clear and he was atop of the stairs; the giant wooden door had nothing so he could climb on and it had no openings for him to squeeze into. The air was still had a chill to it, from the thunder storm but it had stopped raining and had left the air with a refreshed, clean smell. It would be a nice place to sit down for a while but there was still animal noises from the distance,they didn't sound close, but they weren't far away. Sighing he turned to go back down stairs when something caught his eye.

There was smoke coming from the far side of the small building, it looked to be coming off of Haruka's balcony. Not thinking twice the Healer jumped on the closest branch and began climbing his way toward the smoke. The bark of the tree was still moist and a bit slippery, the smell of wet wood invaded his nostrils. A few seconds later he made it to the balcony and jumped on the rail, it was cold and more slippery the metallic smell and wasn't a pleasant one after inhaling the rich sent of the tree. His hands scrambled to anything it could latch onto but running out of time he slipped.

Before he could even let out a scream a hand caught him. It wasn't a soft, comforting, warm hand like Haru's it was an uncomfortably hot, callous filled hand. The hand belonged to Autumn, the Healer finally remembered that she was staying in his friend's room for the night. He was set down on the floor next to her, at last seeing where the smoke was coming from it was from the cigarette in her mouth. Her legs dangled off the balcony, her hands limply holding the rail as she gazed out, she didn't once look at him.

Frozen for a moment he said, "Thanks."

She shrugged it off and raised a hand to hold the cigarette as she blew out more smoke.

At last she questioned, "What are you doing here? Aren't you 'possed to be inside sleeping?"

"What are you doing smoking?"

"Fair enough."

The female was silent again, walking up to her he tried to see what she seemed so focus on but couldn't see anything through the dark. Glancing down Autumn saw what the other was doing and laid down on her back, her arms behind her head.

"You're not going to see anything. Well not in this darkness anyway."

The crimson haired boy turned to look at her but struggled through the lack of moon light. The full moon was currently being blocked by some clouds and the stars didn't give off that much light.

"How can you still see in the dark then?"

"In case you forgot I'm a Daminal. Remember? I'm part wolf, I can see in the dark."

The cloud passed the moon and the moon shine beamed brightly down once more, making him able to see things again. Raising her hand up she held the cigarette and blew out a smoke ring and placed it back in her mouth. With the light now the other turned back at her and walked towards her for another time. He laid down next to the larger girl and copied her movements by placing his arms behind his head.

"You gonna answer that question?" The missed matched eyed one questioned.

"You first."

With an amused 'hmp' she answered that is was because she was feeling like she needed one and knew she would be alone for a while. That was until he came.

"Your turn."

"I had too much on my mind to go to sleep."

"Was it about that thing I said earlier. 'cause you shouldn't take that personally, Haru would never do anything like that. He's bit thick headed and stubborn sometimes but he knows enough of what to do and what not to do. Plus he's too lazy to take care of himself he wouldn't be able to take care of another person."

"How do you know I wasn't talking about myself."

An entertained chuckle escaped her lips, " Hello, anybody home?" She tapped his head with her finger, " I just said I was part wolf and we can tell what other people are feeling. You're not scared of yourself because you know yourself enough that you won't do that. But you're scared that Haru might even though you trust him."

"...How do you know I trust him?'

"Well let's see what happened so far; first, you let him take you hundreds of feet in the air and trusted him not to let you go or do anything to you, which considering your size is very easy to do; second, you trusted him enough to go way out of your species territory and into a strange new land in a strange house and constantly be surrounded by odd beings you never knew about; Third-"

"Alright I get it. You know I trust Nanase."

"That you do."

The talking ceased for a moment and the distant animals Rin once heard seemed closer now.

"What? You worried 'bout the animals now?" She asked noticing the other's flinch at the sound.

"A little." He admitted.

With that she pulled the cancer stick out of her mouth , sat up and let out a long wolf howl. Coughing slightly afterwords she laid back down. The noises ceased and it seemed the animals left.

"Thanks." He said once again.

"I owed you know we're even."

"Owed me for what?"

"I shoved you in that Hot Chocolate, remember?"

"Oh right," Rin remembered what the other did and added sarcastically, "Yeah, thanks for that by the way. The smell didn't even leave me yet."

"I warned you to stay out of the adults sights and you almost get caught like three times. How 'bout a 'thank you Autumn for saving my Ass multiple times in the same night.' huh."

"Yeah, Yeah."

The wind started to blow thought the trees and the branches swayed side to side, the air was still cold yet the crickets continued chirping. Rin thought for a moment to question her on how was Nanase lazy but then he remembered how he would refuse to do his homework or how he just took random naps throughout the day.

"You can hear well right?"

"Of course."

"Then couldn't you have heard Haruka's grandmother coming through the door?"

"I guess I could have if I tried."

"The why did you have to push me into the cup of Hot Chocolate?!"

"Well I was more concerned about what you two were about to do."

"You said you didn't care what we did as long as we don't get arrested."

"I don't care what you guys do but if one of you are going t end up in an injury or getting into a fight about a pointless topic that's when I step in."

"...If all Daminals have an animal side to them then doesn't that mean some of them couldn't drink or eat chocolate?"

"No, all chocolate here is okay for animals to eat so it won't affect us. Didn't you taste the different flavor it gave off?"

Nodding his head Autumn put out her cigarette and blew out her last puff of smoke. The wind quickly blew it away.

"If your ears were so good then could you hear me coming towards you?"

"I caught you without looking didn't I?"

Those words, those same words sounded if he was speaking to Haruka. Now that he thought about it, she responded eerily similar to how Nanase would respond. That must have meant she spent a lot of time around Nanase, enough time as to start knowing how he would respond.

"What's Haru to you? He questioned but didn't hear himself say it, as if he heard someone else said it.

"Huh? Like my relationship with him?"

He nodded.

"Well I consider him almost like a brother to me. Why?"

"No reason."

"What are you scared I'm gonna steal away your boyfriend?" She teased with a smirk.

Blushing red he retorted, "NO. I don't feel about him like that."

"Aw, that's too bad he really liked you, I guess I have to break the news to him now."

"Wait, you mean he does like me?" He spoke mostly to himself, with a voice in almost disbelief. A small smile formed on his lips, but the redden cheeks did not go away.

"Is that a smile I see?"

"N-I...just let it go."

"Well since you don't like Haru like that then I can tell the good news to Makoto now."

"Mako? No, don't tell him!" He sounded defensive.

"Why not you said you didn't have feelings for him so what's the harm telling him?" When he was silent she continued on, "Unless you do have feelings for Haru."

No more words escaped him.

"Well whatever your feelings are you don't need to worry I won't tell anyone."

And with that she stood up and began walking back inside.

"Wait Autumn!"

She paused in her tracks but refused to look back.

"Did what you say about Haruka, really true? or were you just teasing me?"

"... Why don't you ask him that yourself."

-?-

Back inside the room the Healer tried to make his way back to his sleeping bag but kept bumping into things. Grumbling he cursed not being able to see in the dark and proceeded with his blind walk. Eventually, he made it inside his sleeping bad; crawling inside of it he laid on his back and was slowly dozing off when he heard something.

"Rin?" Came a whisper, it belonged to Haruka.

"Yeah?" He replied in a soft voice, turning into the direction he heard his friend.

"Where did you go?"

"Just out." He refused to tell him what he'd been doing or who he was talking to, for some reason he felt like he needed to keep the conversation between him and Autumn a secret.

"Haru go to sleep." He responded tiredly, the weariness catching up to him.

"Don't go outside again, I won't be able to hear you if anything happens to you."

"Oh what are you, my mother? Go to sleep Nanase."

"Not until you promise not to leave again."

"Fine I promise."

"...How do I know to trust you?"

Groaning loudly he knew this conversation wouldn't end until he did something drastic. And if the conversation went on to long they might wake up Mako or Nagisa, and he doesn't need anyone else getting dragged into this.

"Fine, then where are you?"

He followed his voice and came up next to him and went inside his sleeping bag, with his own in hand to act like a makeshift pillow. The other did nothing to comment on this action and repositioned himself in a comfortable spot and giving enough room for his friend. In the end it seemed to be him spooning the other, his head next to the other's small form and his hand on the other side of him. The smell of Hot Chocolate was still radiating from him.

Saying nothing Rin grabbed the others hand and put it on top of himself as a blanket. After all Healer's always maintain the same body temperature and are never cold nor warm, unless of course a warmer body temperature is presented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its late I know I tried but in case you didn't realized this is the longest chapter I've made so far. I'm so tired after making this chapter, it took me awhile because it didn't come out as I wanted and now I am pleased with it. Yes its cannon that Rin and Haru shared a bed one time when they were younger, it was in the drama CDs so I decided to include it. Oh and I went back and changed some chapters with different wording or I added more scenes to it. Thanks for reading.


	9. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullies are dicks aren't they?  
> (I'm most likely going to Hell for this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to Hell for this chapter. Enjoy.

Bullies

Gray clouds filled the dark sky, even though it was close to the afternoon it stayed cold and the sun remained hidden. Strong winds made it all the more chilly. The air smelt of petrichor and was still moist from the night before. The was no bird songs or any other noises from animals, there was only the sound of the trees rustling, it seemed the animals knew another storm was approaching.

Outside on the sidewalk was a trio of Daminal preteens walking. The tallest was a female with wolf ears and a tail; the second tallest was a green eyed boy with small stumps as antlers and a small deer tail; the last one was a dark haired male with large, black wings and piercing cobalt eyes.  
Rin was well hidden in the chest pocket of Haru's navy-blue plaid shirt. Makoto and Autumn were walking besides him. Nagisa couldn't join due to previous matters he had to attend to, but the others still kept the conversation going, adding on comments or speaking of anything that gain their interest. The four were going down an usually popular street which had many shops and attractions, yet with the recent weather few people were seen. Which made it easier for the Healer to speak without gaining attention. While walking past a shop Autumn stopped for a moment and turned to look through the window.

She saw Nagisa in a heated argument against two security officers, a male and a female. Sighing, she told the others she would meet up with them soon and went inside the shop.  
Pausing for a moment the pair of Daminals and Healer turned to look back at what had caught their friend's attention. Just as Makoto was reaching for the door muffled shouting could be heard inside.

The three looked at each other and as soon as Makoto touched the door knob a chair was thrown through the display case window and two figures quickly ran on all fours through the opening.The two security officers came rushing out as well chasing after the two, one of them talking on a wally-talky about back-up.  
"What did those two get into now?" The chartreuse eyed boy asked, turning back at Haru and Rin he added for Haru to stay with Rin and to stay away from any officers. It could end up like last night again and Rin could end up being caught this time. He said he would be fine and just wanted to see if those two could use some help.  
Haru ultimately agreed, and the pair watched Makoto run. Waiting till he was out of sight Haru began walking again as if he had seen nothing, going through the shops and occasionally answering some of Rin's questions.

In a moment of silence due to passer-byes, the Daminal was reminded on how he lost the bet and ended up escorting around the other. He then thought back to this morning and replayed those events, unaware that the Healer was doing the same thing.

-?-

"Why am I not surprised." 

It was Autumn who spoke, with an amused expression but didn't do anything else to tease them. She was standing over Haru and Rin who both seemed like they slept comfortably in Haru's sleeping bag. Slowly opening their eyes they realized that everyone else was waiting for them to wake up. With a start they both sat up and moved out of the sleeping bag, their faces turning vermilion and coughed awkwardly. 

No one said anything about the moment until the blond began to snicker. That snicker was met with a slap from behind the head, delivered by his cousin. And thus, they all separated into their own different directions. Nagisa going who knows where, Makoto going to put away his sleeping bag and looking for the clothes he would change into, and Autumn who was walking toward the kitchen asking each one that she was making bacon and anyone who didn't want any could make their own food.  
Haru began to roll up his sleep sack and went upstairs to leave it in his room. Leaving Rin behind to do as he wants. He eventually made it to the kitchen where the female stood over a pan cooking bacon while she softly hummed, apparently she was also making pancakes.  
The light poured out of the windows through the transparent white curtains. Making the few dishes in the sink under the window shine. The stove was to the side of the windows against the wall, closer to the door way which held no door. The light blue walls and petite white cabinets reflecting the sunlight in the small room which had no need for the light to be turned on. The granite counters between the stove and the wall held few plates on them and had few smudges.  
Climbing to the top of the counter he walked up to her, still feeling embarrassed by the sleeping in Haruka's sleeping bag event. Yet, he felt as though she wouldn't judge due to their conversation they had last night.

"Um. Autumn, about earlier I-" He started but the other interrupted.

"I don't need to know and I don't want to know." With a mumble under her breath she also said,"Not like either of you can get pregnant anyway."

He didn't catch that statement and was focused on earlier. The red head was silent, unsure how to respond yet he already had a good explanation in his head. With out a second thought he told her the story of what happened after he went back inside last night. She listened carefully and full of attention but still continued with the bacon. Once he was done he waited for her to respond.

"Did you ask him yet?"

"...No."

"Well then how am I supposed to help?"

"Well I don't know maybe you could ask him." He added with sarcasm.

"I'm not asking him anything. If you want to know then you have to find out. I'm not getting anymore involved with this drama shit."

Growing frustrated and embarrassed again he told her what happened after they escaped from Mr. Buckman. He told her about the tears, and the kiss, and it left him flustered and confused at the end of his tale. Hiding his face in his hands from the flustered recall of his memories, he waited for a response, when there wasn't he looked up annoyed.  
A long moment passed and she held a wide eye expression yet it held a look of deep thought as if trying to remember something.

Finally she said, " Was it on the cheek or the lips?"

Burning crimson now he almost shouted, "The cheek."

"Oh. Then don't worry about it, it's a Daminal thing."

"....W-Wait...W-What?"

"If someone is crying and you want them to stop you kiss their cheek. It's more of an old-timey thing now though, but a few people still do it. Like Haru does." She explained, but muttered under her breath,"His parents taught him that much before they left, at least."

"W-wait. So that kiss didn't mean anything?" He asked with a tone that carried slight disappointed.

"I didn't say that. You only do that to someone who means a lot to you. It could be a family member, a crush, a lover, a close friend, ectra, cetra. Just whatever is really close to you."

"Wait what was that you just said"

"Family member?"

"No the other thing."

"A close friend."

"No before that."

"Oh the-" She had to pause as the meat was starting to burn. Quickly turning the stove off she got a plate and pushed all the meat onto it and the pancakes onto another, setting both pans in the sink.

As she opened her mouth she was about to continue when Nagisa and Makoto walked in and was followed by Haru who seemed to be looking around for Rin. Spotting him on the counter he went to his side. With a stunned expression he sat through the entire break-fast without saying a word, knowing what he had heard.  
No one else picked up on this except Haru of course. After the meal they put the plates in the sink and the pair of cousins left the room suddenly in a new argument over something, yet they were doing it in heated whispers and the words the others did catch didn't make sense. Haru, getting worried about Rin decided to ask him why he was being so quiet when he thought against it, Makoto was still in the room with them and it seemed that the Healer was still uncomfortable around other Daminals.  
Thinking of a plan to ask Rin what was bothering him alone yelling was heard in the living room, it was coming from Nagisa and Autumn. Their argument apparently increased and was now resulting in loud, harsh words. Which drew Makoto into the fighting, since he was the peacemaker/mother in almost every dispute.  
Haru, about to walk towards them as well realized this was his chance to ask the crimson haired boy his question now. 

"Rin."

The other looked up at him giving him his attention.

"Why are you so quiet?" Haruka asked bluntly, since he was never one to beat around the bush.

Silent for a second he responded, "Last night,"

Waiting for him to continue he added, " Yea, we slept in the same sleeping bag. It wasn't a big deal."

"No. Before that. Last night after we ran from Mr. Buckman." The cerise eyed boy trailed off.

Realizing what the other was talking about he turned beat red and turned his head away. Haru stammered, " That wasn't a- I mean it didn't-"

"Autumn told me what it meant."

"It meant?" his attention was focused back on the Healer.

"I know now that it was just a Daminal thing."

"A what?"

"You know an old timey thing you guys used to do to show that you care about one another.Your parents taught you that. Right?"

It wasn't two seconds before Haru started to chuckle. He brought his hand up to muffle it and tried to make it seem as though it was just a cough but failed at it. His chortle was not unheard as the others began to walk back into the room. Rin was starring at him with a look of disbelief and anger.

"Why are you laughing?" He demanded but it sounded more as though he was questioning if this was a dream or not. Haru laughing? Not possible. Haru doesn't laugh, especially not at something like this. Then what was he doing was he perhaps choking on something, why would Haru laugh now. Rin's head was swirling with confusion when the others came inside the room astonished to see Haru actually laughing at something.

When Haruka was questioned about it by Makoto he tried to deny he was laughing even when he was speaking through chuckles. Nagisa seemed to remember something because  
he started to smile too. When Autumn questioned this he stated the Haru and Rin made a bet last night on if he could make Haru laugh, Haru would have to show him further into Daminal Territory while if he couldn't make Haru laugh then he would take him into Healer Territory. All at once Haru stopped laughing and a smile played onto Rin's face.

"Wait but this doesn't count. He didn't make me laugh last night."

"As I remember it we never put a time limit on this bet." Rin stated with an cocky smirk.

"But-"

"No buts Haru, sounds to me you lost the bet. Your going to have to honor you commitment." Autumn commented which earned a glare from Nanase, who mumbled 'fine'.

-?-

Which brought them back to their current situation. The Daminal was now left alone with the Healer and had no idea where to go. This part of town was unfamiliar, there wasn't any landmarks where he could tell where he was exactly, and flying up to see where he was wasn't a good idea either since the weather looked like there could be lightning. Normally he would just fly anyway but his animal instincts where saying or rather yelling 'No'. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to daydream while walking especially if going into unknown territory. Rin seemed to rather enjoy the area, looking around for new things that he wouldn't see for a long time.

Walking past an alley a hand reached out and grabbed Haruka by the back of the neck and pulled him back and shoving him into a wall. There were three boys there, all older than Haru by a few years. There was a bear Daminal, a cat Daminal and the boy who shove Haru into the wall, which was a swan Daminal. Haruka immediately recognized all of them, they were bullies at his school and would often torture other kids; though they would always stay away from him and Makoto for some reason.

The tall bear Daminal had short brown hair and dark grey eyes, popping out of his head were two round bear ears, he had a sharp tooth that was hanging out of his mouth, and his hands were bigger than his face. The cat Daminal had yellow feline eyes, whiskers, long black hair accompanied by cat ears that laid flat on his head, and a long curved tail that was moving side to side, he was the same height as Makoto. Finally, the swan Daminal had bright blue eyes, white hair along with large wings (larger wingspan than Haru's), and delicate hands that appeared female (but definitely a boy).

With a firm look in his eyes Nanase demanded, " What do you want with us Phil."

Phil counted his gaze and asked with a twisted smile, "Us?"

-?-

Breathing hard and hands on his knees a familiar blond was hiding in an alley way, not a second sooner his cousin was next to him with heavy breathing as well. Hearing footsteps they both ran behind a dumpster and waited in silence. The footsteps passed them and they both breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Goddammit Nagisa what the hell did you do now!?" She yelled.

"What! Me? Your the one who threw a chair out the window!"

"And you were the one who had the cops on his back in the first place."

"Well you didn't have to get involved I can handle this myself anyway."

"Clearly."

"Hey I never asked for this-" He tried to change the subject.

"Yes you did. You knew full well what you were getting into and now you see it isn't all fun and games Nagisa. You have a responsibility now. And-"

"I know I have a responsibility and I know if I mess up, even once it could cost him his life and that's why I- I." He couldn't finish his sentence tears were brimming in his eyes.

"You know that doesn't work on me right."

"I know it doesn't but....I..I don't want to do this anymore." His tone sounded defeated.

"....Okay look in exactly one day you know what's going to happen right?"

"Yeah why?"

"You can go back when it's over."

"Really- No. Wait. I can't do that then what about-"

"Let me worry about him."

"I can't do that you already have your hands full with H-"

"Hey I'm giving you a hand here you want it or not?"

"......Fine."

"Good."

More footsteps were coming, probably the back up the security officers were talking about earlier. The two stopped talking and stayed completely silent waiting for them to pass. Actually just him or her, there was only one person tat seemed to be walking. That was odd, usually when security officers ask for back up its only for a worse case scenario, like two kids throwing a chair out of a window and running for it. Yet, this officer seemed to be taking his or her time.

The steps stopped and both of the cousins hearts skipped a beat, the other person was right at the entrance to the alley. Another pair of footsteps came, whoever they were they had been running for their life, he had heavy breathing. Those steps stopped too, and was still next to the person who stopped at the entrance.

Nagisa looked around for anything that can be used as a weapon and saw a pipe next to Autumn's leg. He tapped her arm to gain her attention and pointed to the pipe, she nodded her head and slowly picked it up hardly making a sound, and passed it to the blond. Taking off her left shoe she pulled out a pocket knife and nodded to Nagisa who shook his head at it and mouthed the words , "We're not going to kill anyone." She shook her head back and put the pocket knife back into her shoe and pulled a tazer out of her pocket. The pair at the entrance seemed to be talking but Nagisa and Autumn didn't notice, involved in their own conversation.

Nagisa stared at it and gave her a questionable gaze, she shrugged her shoulders in response. Giving each other a nod they stood up and began running towards the pair of  
Daminals who were at the entrance to the alley. Seeing a familiar green eyed boy they avoided him and turned their attention toward the adult who was standing next to him. The adult was middle aged, round, and dressed in a business suit, hat, and carried a briefcase. When the two teens attacked at him and tazered him, he was left unconscious flopping to the ground.

"What was that!?" Makoto shouted at the two, " Why did you do that to him? All he wanted to know was what the time was! He was late to work."

The two looked towards each other, then towards the man on the ground and back at Makoto. Autumn pointed dumbly at the man.

"We thought he was... someone else." Nagisa admitted.

Makoto gave them a questionable gaze that held disappointment. The two avoided his eye contact and just stared at the man who twitched from the electricity. Other than the man's short sounds of pain from the electricity it was silent, the cousins had the decency to at least look guilty and the deer Daminal who was scolding them.  
A loud, familiar scream was heard, echoing off the walls and ringing in their ears. They covered their ears to try and stop the ringing. Once it did they automatically knew who it was.  
With a frightened expression Autumn turned to Nagisa who stared at her with a wide eye expression, never seeing Autumn actually scared before.

"Haru."

-?-

Tears were shimmering in his blue eyes and he was trying his hardest to fight back but was overpowered by the other two. Phil, the swan Daminal was holding Haru's mouth open as Rin was forced inside. Trying to keep his mouth closed but also trying not to bite the Healer Haru continued to struggle trying everything to run, fly, anything to get away safely with Rin, yet his attempts were failed. Finally losing his patience Phil punched him hard in the gut, causing Haru to yelp in pain but was enough of a distraction to force the Healer into the mouth.

Quickly covering the mouth with his hand he brought out duck tape and began taping the other's mouth close. Haruka started to yell for help again before realizing Rin was inside of his mouth and could hear everything. The Healer was probably covering his ears hoping the ear drum won't shatter. He stopped yelling immediately and struggled again trying to keep his tongue as far away from Rin as possible.

Meanwhile with Rin was clawing at the duck tape trying to make an exit, yet the tape kept making his arms stick to it, at the same time holding onto Haru's front teeth to keep himself away from the tongue as well. This was like a nightmare for Rin, he had always been a bit claustrophobic but this was just too much.It was dark, and cramped, and wet, and smelled like syrup, and was still sticky, Rin never thought of it before but it became clear to him now that Rin was so small Haru could swallow him right now if he wanted to. It was true that Healers could grow to be five or six inches tall but a child like Rin was only about three to four inches tall. Also with Haru on his back Rin had a vertical fall into his throat and the only thing that was stopping him from falling Haru's tongue.

Suddenly Haru was picked up, not by his friends but by the bullies and his arms were now duck tapped behind his back and his legs were being tied together and was leaning against the wall. Confused for a moment Haruka looked up at them still struggling with the binds, the group of boys were pulling a water bottle out from one of their backpacks. 'A water bottle?' Haru thought, 'Why do they need that?' but he quickly dismissed it as it was probably containing something other than water and his struggling increase.

"Oh don't worry, it is water. I can assure you that."

Phil, walking back over towards the Daminal on the ground firmly held his face up with his hand and started to peel off the duck tape but only a small opening, not large enough for Rin to fit through and started to pour water inside his mouth.

"Drink up." He said sadistically with an evil smile.

Panic filled both of them, as the tied up Daminal began to choke and couldn't keep up with the water and the Healer tried to stay at one side to avoid the incoming water but failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's late but i have a valid excuse, I was lazy and i procrastinated.


	10. Goodbye pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens and if the last chapter didn't send me to hell it would definitely be this and the next chapter that would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mention of Rape, some blood  
> Be prepared

Goodbye?

Distress began taking over Haru's entire body as water began over flowing with in his mouth and he was trying not to choke. He could feel Rin struggling for an exit somewhere, panic and terror filled both of them as their hearts thundered and their mind raced. Not thinking anymore and about to drown, Haru's tongue moved Rin out of the way and began drinking the water, he was grateful that it was water if anything. When all the water from the bottle was gone Phil sealed the tape again and the bullies looked around for another means of weapon to use as a torture device. 

"Hey boss." One of his lackeys called his attention and pulled out a small, red and white box of matches. Haru's eyes widened and dread filled every fiber of his being, while Phil had a malevolent smile grow on his face. He quickly snatched the box from his friend and turned to the tied up boy.

"Now the fun really begins." He chuckled as he pulled out a match and ran it across the box's side lighting it. He brought it closer to the other's face and picking up his front bangs to burn first. He waved it around in a beleaguer manner, taunting him. The other bullies laughed at the action waiting to see the other burn.  
When the match was just about to touch Haru's hair a rock came flying in, hitting the match out of Phil's hand, and was met by the sound of footsteps running. As the all turned toward the direction it came from, it was Phil's turn to be filled with panic and dread. A female came running in on all fours straight at them, fangs barred, eyes that look as though she stole them from Satan himself. She gave off a long, low, but load yell, it was Phil's name.

Turning to run Phil started, "Oh Shi-" 

He never finished his sentence as he was tackled to the ground by a mad woman. She picked up his head and slammed hard against the concrete, as she was about to do it again the bear and cat Daminal's picked her up by both arms and pulled her off of their leader, Phil. The swan Daminal slowly got up but struggled a bit, he turned to look at her, he had a long cut above his forehead, blood dripping from it above his left eye and he seemed to be a bit dizzy as he staggered.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Autumn?" He tried to say with intimidation but the glare she had in her eyes scared away any security he had about his speech.

She spoke lowly with a voice Haru never heard her talk with, "Tom. Let go of me now."

The cat Daminal refused to move until he heard her voice again, it sounded more gentle, "Tom. Now. I'm not asking again."

The cat Daminal holding her left arm immediately released her, putting his hand up defensively, the bear Daminal quickly grabbed the left arm to ensure she wouldn't escape.

"Tom! What the Hell?" Phil yelled.

Tom made a cat whine and began to back away from her, " S-Sorry but you know how much w-wolves scare cats."

Usually Autumn would have came up with a witty comeback toward the cat, but after seeing fire almost touch Haru, she lost any want for amusement. Her full attention was Phil and Phil only, as she glared daggers at him a low growl escaping her lips. Phil seemed to be gaining back his confidence with a certain memory of the female, she couldn't threaten the bear Daminal.

"Yeah, keep growling he's not going to let you go." Phil said almost tauntingly as he turned back toward Haru, pulling out another match. 

The low growl became louder as a response as she threatened, " I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll do what? Magically be freed?" He asked with an amused smile, with a harden expression he turned to the bear Daminal and ordered, "Take her to the back."

"Can I, you know?" The bear Daminal asked with a hopeful expression.

"Well of course you can." 

"B-but boss, you can't" The cat Daminal tried until he was cut off by Phil.

"Of course I can. Go ahead there John."

Autumn's face drained of color as those words registered, she knew what was going to happen and Phil just smiled. What was worse was that it wasn't an evil or twisted smile, it was a genuine smile as though someone just told him a joke. She started to struggle trying to get lose as the bear dragged her to a new location deeper into the ally, which connected with another ally.

She let out one yell, only one, at the top of her lungs, it was stained and her voice broke but it was the name of 'Nagisa'.

-?-

That yell, that scream, that shout, whatever you want to call it, it made Haru's heart drop and will haunt him in his dreams. There was fear in her eyes, true fear, he never seen her afraid before. His friend, one of his closets friends, who always kept her cool and was easy going, who was always there for him, through all of his troubles, who was with Makoto to make sure he came to school on time, is going to suffer now, and it was his fault. Rin is probably having a heart attack, Autumn is getting abused and called out for her cousin that wasn't here, Makoto and Nagisa is probably running from the police again, all of these terrible things are happening to his friends and it's his fault and he can't even do anything at all. If he hadn't went down that street, if he hadn't lost the bet none of this would be happening, if he hadn't told Phil about 'us', if he hadn't done this or he should have done that, then maybe none of this would be happening. But he did do those things and his friends are facing the consequences now.

Suddenly everything seemed so surreal, as though none of this is even really happening. Maybe it's because he didn't or couldn't face the truth that it was his fault. That he couldn't subconsciously accept this to be reality, this could all be just a bad dream. Maybe this wasn't even real and everything that has happened so far was a bad hallucination. Or maybe....no. There was no 'maybes' this was real and he is seeing it all happen. Then why does it feel as though it's not?

He felt heat next to his cheek, it was a new match. Then he felt heat on his other cheek, the cat Daminal was holding another match. The fire didn't touch him yet it was about to, Yet even this didn't bring him out of his state of mind. He just stared at the two dumbly, it was as if his mind stopped processing and he's currently on auto-pilot. He was seeing this all happen but he wasn't in his body anymore, as though he is viewing this as someone else, he could see his own body there, just sitting there. Staring inarticulately at his tormenters, he didn't feel anything, even when the flames finally touched his cheeks. He felt the pain but didn't react to it, he was numb.

-?-

When blood splashed across his face he still felt nothing. Autumn was standing there in front of him, her face and her ripped shirt covered in blood. She was breathing hard and she stared at him with a vacant look in her eyes and a blank expression, she seemed tired. 

"Autumn?" He questioned, but it came out muffled as the tape was still on his mouth. She looked like Autumn, but she never had a blank look in her eyes, they were always with emotion or at times cloudy, yet now they looked far off, distant. She looked like another person.

He finally noticed there was a bloody pocket knife in her hand, he looked around to see where the tormentors have gone they seemed to be running in the same direction that the bear Daminal dragged her off to. They were screaming a name, but the pounding in Haru's ears was blocking out any words. Autumn said something but only saw her mouth moving, he heard no sounds.

"What did you do?" He questioned again but the tape wasn't removed yet.

She crouched down, meeting him at eye level, she said something else that wasn't heard. Raising her hand she was about to rip off the tape when her ears perked up and she stared at the entrance to the ally. Haru slowly turned his head as well, a short blond boy was running and close behind was a green orbed boy running and shouting at them. Autumn turned back at him and was taring off the tape when a foot came in and kicked her head to the side and fell to the floor, her eyes closed. Nagisa and Makoto came running in, they were at their side in moments. Makoto was on his knees shouting something to her, and Nagisa stood next to her, holding a tazer up at the one who kicked her, he was shouting something too. Was it Phil the swan Daminal, or was it Tom the cat Daminal? He couldn't crane his head up to see who it was, all he could see was the gun in the enemy's hands. 

There were still no sounds, no noises, no yelling, only his own heartbeat, it would have been relaxing if not eerily disturbing and inconvenient at the moment.

"Rin, are you still okay?" He said emotionless.

Rin had stopped moving and was currently motionless.

-?-

A heartbeat.

Another beat.

And another heart beat, it wasn't his own. 

After a few more moments he understood it was Rin's, he was moving but barely. The winged Daminal let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Rin moved more at that action, the blue eyed boy figured he(himself) had stopped breathing so Rin wasn't getting enough air either. Nanase stared breathing calmly again, slowly blinking at the scene unfolding in front of him. Everything still seemed so unreal, even when more blood splashed across his face.

-?-

Is this real? It was as if it really is a dream. He blinked very slowly as if everything was happening in slow motion, or to be more precise; he was stuck in slow motion as the world appeared to spin faster and faster. Maybe if he plays along then he would just wake up in his sleeping bag again, and he could just start the day over. This time knowing what to do and what not to do. But sadly, that's not how life works.

Eyes open.

He saw when Autumn abruptly got up and stabbed Phil in lower regions under his belly button(not his crotch but close to it), when his focus was on Nagisa. There was a fury in her eyes that made her seem like a demon, she didn't hesitate, she snarled and grit her teeth as the knife plunged into flesh as deep as it could go. 

Eyes closed.

He felt a warm liquid splash across his face, it was most likely Phil's blood.

Eyes open.

Makoto got up, ran toward the closet garbage can as he immediately threw up. If he tried he could see Mako's face, there were tears there, streaming down. He apparently caught the hiccups too from how much he was shaking. With his attention of Makoto, Haru felt more liquid hit his face from another direction.

Eyes closed. 

His head turned back, as his nostrils were invaded by the smell of metallic blood. He assumed the knife was leaving flesh and felt something drop beside his legs.

Eyes open.

Bright blond hair and shiny pink eyes, that was the first thing he saw. The tape was violently ripped of his mouth and Rin fell out and hit his lap. His legs were being moved by someone else, turning his head toward them Autumn was cutting the duck tape with the same bloody knife she just used. Rin opened his eyes and looked all around, he started shouting at someone to explain what was going on. He was meet with no answers, the red head turned toward Haruka and demanded an explanation. He had no answers for him, just a blank expression and hazy eyes. One of his other friends yelled something but all he heard was the tone of voice not what it said.

Eyes closed.

Breath in, breath out.

Eyes open.

He gaze was on Phil's unmoving body, he was in the fetal position clutching mis arms over his wound, his back facing Haruka. A small pool of blood was around him. Is he dead?

Eyes closed.

A hard slap across his face.

Eyes open.

Autumn had slapped him and stared straight at him, their gazes locking. His hearing came back all at once, as she shook him by the shoulders waking him up from his dream like state. Everything came back at once, this was real, this was real and it was happening to him.

"HARU! Are you okay!? Can you hear me?" She yelled at him, still shaking his shoulders.

This was real, all of it. Not just some dream or hallucination or delirious product of his mind this was real. He suddenly felt sick, this was real and he saw a guy get stabbed, he's probably dead now because of him, and Mako was still shaking. The tape holding his wrists together was being cut by Nagisa as Autumn continued to shout at him. Rin was yelling something at Nagisa who was shouting back at him with a confused expression.

"Haru! Please answer me! Nanase Haruka!" She yelled again as she gave him another slap across the cheek which finally got him to respond.

"Autumn? I'm.....okay." His voice didn't sound like his own and he hadn't meant to make it sound like a question.

That was all she needed, her face was close to tears as she pulled him into a hug, practically lifting his torso up, from his sitting position his back against the wall. He thought he felt tears on the back of his neck but when he saw her face there were none to be found.

"Hey!" Rin yelled as he was in between the tight hug, which made her release the both of them, instead of being disheartened, or annoyed, or mad she smiled at the Healer for some reason though.

"Autumn, are you okay?" He inquired.

She gave him a surprised look of disbelief before punching his arm, making Haru yelp with some pain.

"Ah. What was that for?"

"For being one of the kindest people I ever met." She said rather crudely as she pulled him into another hug, this time making Rin apart of the hug. He grumbled but didn't say anything about it as he was pressed in between the shoulders of two large bodies.

She turned toward Nagisa who was staring at Makoto who still threw up. She grabbed his shoulder and turned the blond so he was facing her and then promptly backhanded him across the cheek.

"Where the hell where you when I needed you!?" She yelled.

He backhanded her in return and shouted, "Because we were getting rid of the police like you told us too, but as soon as I heard you yell I made my way here as fast as I could even with the cops chasing me! We're just lucking they didn't find us yet!"

"Fair enough." She promptly said as she got up and didn't say another thing on the subject.

The girl went over to the pre-teen who was now dry-heaving and for a second Haru was afraid she would hit him too. But she didn't and instead pat his back and held him as he shook, she was mumbling something but it was to soft for anyone to hear except Mako.

"Haru?" Rin asked, looking up at him.

He looked down with a look of acknowledgment as the red orbed boy continued, "What happened?"

-?-

Police sirens.

They were coming, and they were close.

"We have to leave." Nagisa announced.

The sound of a gun being loaded behind them. It was the cat Daminal with tears streaming down his face, he had picked up Phil's gun, loaded it and was aiming straight at the blond.

"No one's going anywhere." His voice was shaky and it broke, he looked around at the others in the ally, "Not until Phil says you do."

"Shit." The wolf Daminal swore under her breath. She slowly put her hands up in front of her chest as she slowly walked toward the sobbing Daminal. The rest of them also put their hands up and Nagisa dropped the knife he was holding, but made no other movements. The female was now being targeted but she didn't stop her slow pace toward him, her gaze never left him.

"Haru."She asked, "Can you still stand?"

Nagisa helped the blue eyed boy as Rin move onto his shoulder and Haru tried to stand up in a shaky stance, his legs seemed to have fallen asleep, but he could still walk or run if needed be. Makoto had stopped his tears and was walking toward Haru and Nagisa.

"Mako don't move." Autumn ordered, her ears picking up on where the others were.

"You better listen to your friend there." Tom said in vociferation, his gun trained on the deer now and his breathing grew hard, "Don't move."

He stopped in his tracks, with a nervous and anxiousness of not knowing what to do.

"Tom." She started and the gun was immediately pointed back at her," I'm the one who stabbed Phil. They had nothing to do with it. I'm the one you want to kill."  
The gun was now trained on her head, but she gave off no indication she was the slightest nervous, she actually seemed calm.

"Nagisa," She announced, "Take Mako, Haru, and Rin back toward the house please. I'll meet you there in some time."

Nagisa grabbed Haru's arm as he started to lead them out, when Haru shouted, "No! We're not leaving you here!"

"Yeah we can all leave together!" The deer Daminal joined in.

"It's alright, just go. I promise I'll be there." She responded gently, her gaze locked on those yellow feline eyes.

"No! We're not just-"

"Nanase Haruka! Tachiban Makoto! Rin and Nagisa! Leave now!" She shouted angrily.

Nagisa had a more firm grip on Haru's arm as he dragged him and Makoto outside of the ally, and started to walk home.

They heard Tom say,"I saw your eyes. You lied to them didn't you?"

"All these years and I never once lied to them. I guess there's a first time for everything."

Her cousin didn't turn back, not even when a gunshot echoed through the empty streets.

-?-

They walked past the stop light and stopped at the entrance of another alley, Makoto was shaking to much to continue at their pace. The Osprey Daminal finally broke out of the blond's grip on his arm and was turning to go back.

"Don't." Rin spoke softly, "Your not going to like what you see."

The other was silent for a few seconds trying to take it all in, his eyes were filled with irate as he turned back toward Nagisa and went in front of him to face him. The blond had his head down and his bangs covering his face.

"Why did you make us leave her!? We could have saved her. We could have made a plan, or if we hurry we could still- still"

"There was nothing we could have done." He said softly, defeat in his voice.

"She was your cousion! Didn't you care enough that we can go back and-" He cut himself off. 

Nagisa raised his head up to meet the other's gaze, there were tears streaming and his voice grew shakey, "YOU THINK I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER!? SHE was MY cousion and my best friend, and you don't think I cared about her!? Everytime we were in a tight spot she came up with a plan to get us out! And now she did it again, but time....She won't be coming out."

He wiped the tears of his face with his sleeve and started walking again.

"Where are you going?"

"Where she told us to go home."

With one last look at the street behind him, he turned and went with Nagisa and Mako.

"Goodbye Autumn." He whispered to the wind.

-?-

A gray smoke trail exited out of the gun after the bullet was fired. Tom was breathing heavily and tears poured out of those yellow orbs. He had missed, even though she was three feet from him. He had shot next to her head and he aimed the gun once again. Hoping to not miss again.

"Tom." She spoke gently, her eyes calm but stern, "Put the gun down Tom."

"N-no. Y-y-you killed-"

"I didn't kill him Tom. He's wounded but he'll live. They both will."

"B-but the blood."

"They won't bleed out, the wound wasn't that sever."

"T-Then?"

"Then their not going to die."

He slowly lowered the gun, still shaking and sniffling.

"I-I didn't m-mean to do it. I-it just-just. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Autumn came closer and hugged him gently petting his head, she shushed him from speaking anymore, his weight leaning on her now as he melted into the hug. He began to cry more open as he clutched her, afraid she would let go, his tail coiled around her waist ensuring she wouldn't leave just yet. Her voice sounded motherly,"It's alright. It's alright. I know you didn't mean to do it." 

"Autumn, I-I always loved y-"

She shushed him again, hugging him tighter. He couldn't see her face, he wasn't able to see the look of guilt that pledged her. After a few moments of this she tenderly whispered in his ear, "Give me the gun."

He was surprised at the request but handed her the weapon, not arguing. Yet, he still clung on to her refusing to let go. She removed the bullets and stuffed them in her pocket, then she gave it back to him, instructing him to make sure that Phil's fingerprints were the only one's on the gun and they would both be in the clear, after a moments thought she gave him more instructions on what was going to happen to Phil. The look on his face was horrified, but he didn't go against her.

"The police are coming and I only have a limited time to do this Tom. Let go." Her voice was harder and gave no room for argument.

He released his grip and stood back up and looked at her with a confused look. She went over to Phil and with her foot pushed him so he is lying down on his back ,opposed to his side. She picked up the knife Nagisa had left behind and crouched down so the blade was near Phil's face.

"Autumn?" Tom asked, he grabbed his tail and fidgeted from his spot, not moving.

"I'll be with you in a moment Tom, I just need to do this first."

"B-but, he's my fri-"

"Tom." Her voice was harsh again, "Please this is not the time. Okay?"

He stayed silent, the wolf Daminal never once took her attention of the swan in front of her.

"Autumn?" Phil asked in a daze, but quickly snapped out of it when he saw the approaching knife.

" Autumn! Wolfy girl. The Hunter." He tried with a friendly and terrified voice but quickly stopped when she didn't stop approaching him. "Hey, now I know why your old nickname was hunter. Right? Because you never take your eyes off your..." He took a nervous swallow "C-come on now w-we had a deal remember?"

She brought her face close to his, she spoke in a low menacing voice, " Yeah well, that changes when you break the deal, now doesn't it?"

"I-I didn't break any deals I-"

"Really now? After all that's happened, you have the nerve to say that! You think that doesn't go against our agreement?" She added with a soft voice but was filled with anger, "We agreed I don't mess with you and you don't bother Haru, Makoto, and my cousin Nagisa. Remember?"

She stabbed the ground next to his throat and added, "You wouldn't harm a single hair on their heads, and I don't throw you off a cliff for all the shit you do to the other kids. But this." She gave off a malign chuckle, "This not only crosses the line but this takes the cake. Kudos. And your prize is...... A week at the hospital."

"Autumn, now come on. We can talk about this. Can't we?"

"Now that the agreement is off." 

"O-Off? No, no it's not off." He frantically looked around for anything that can help him and spotted the cat Daminal in the middle of the ally starring at the scene, tail clutched in his hands nervously.

"T-Tom! Come on help me out here. You were there too. Come on, help me convince her that we.. that we were innocent. Yeah. We were only following John's(the bear Daminal) orders, and he made us. Come on Tim. Say it. Say it right now."

"Tim?" she question.

"Dammit no. I mean Tom. Come on Tim, Tom. Whatever the fuck our name is just help me!"

He remained silent from his location, his ears were flat against his head as he tried to avert his gaze. Autumn smirked at the other's loyalty and pressed the knife against the swan Daminal's skin.

"You know I would have made this quick if you didn't let that bear do anything to me. But now, I might actually enjoy this."

"You know ever since I met you all you wanted to do was to protect Haru for some reason. And that was your main concern, sure you cared about Mako but not as much. And you know I'm getting real tired about hearing about him."

"What's it to you anyway?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd change that." He used his foot to kick her off of him, as he got ahold of the knife. She fell to the ground but quickly stood back up, but not in time to stop him. He flew in the air and flew out of the ally, knife in hand. Her eyes narrowed as she ran out of the alley following as close as she could on her fours.

-?-

They were at the entrance to a forest, where inside was Haru's house. A few more minutes and they'd be inside. There was no talking, no sounds except their own mourning. They're friend was dead, she's gone and nothing can change that. She gave her life to protect them and now she's gone. A new wave of tears welled up in those blue eyes as he fought the urge to cry, he refused to. He wouldn't cry in front of his friends, he was the strong one, the one who never showed emotion. If he broke what's stopping everyone else? No. He would cry but in the safety of the clouds where no one could find him, the wind would keep his secrets and the passing birds would comfort him. But until then, he would be strong, not just for his own pride but for his friends too.

"Haruuuuu!" A voice called out, and they all stopped dead in their tracks. Could it be? No, it couldn't. She's dead..Isn't she? Hope filled in their hearts, turning toward the direction of the voice they saw something move, it was fast and coming straight at them.

"Autumn?" The deer Daminal asked softly squinting at the approaching figure. Haru saw who the figure was immediately with his Osprey eyes.

"No.. it can't be." He said in disbelief as his eyes widen.

"What is it Haru?" The Healer inquired.

"Haruka! Run!" Autumn yelled as she tried her hardest to catch up to the swan. 

The osprey Daminal slowly started to back up before he started a run in the other direction and took off in a flight straight into the air. His wings flapping harshly as the Healer tried desperately to hold on to the first thing he could have a good grip on, which was ultimately the collar on Haru's shirt. 

"Ha-ru-uu" Rin tried to speak through the rough flying. It was nothing like how they would fly normally with gentle flying where he could barely feel the wings moving, no now it was thrust that threaten to make him lose his grip.

Hands wrapped around his small form as he was moved towards Haruka's pocket. A sharp pain shot through Nanase's arm as Phil cut open a wound with his knife. He was now hovering in front of him, blade in hand with new blood dripping off of it. The cut wasn't that deep but it was long. The Healer now in his pocket Haruka Nanase knew that now he couldn't run or hide, but to only fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit this was going to be the last chapter to when they were kids but this was already getting to long and I couldn't continue this all in once chapter since this is only half of it. Well fuck, I'm going to hell now (especially for the next chapter)....Thanks for reading.


	11. Goodbye pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt.2 fInAlLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHEEET. This took forever. Sorry about that and any spelling mistakes u may read in this since I'm updating via iPod. Since my cumputer is a dumb. Anyway HOPFULY the next update won't take this long. Thanks for reading and please review.

Good-bye pt.2

All of those events now seemed like a dream. In fact, they actually were a dream. Dreams of the past of course. The fighting, the police showing up, the tears, the bruises that occurred the next day, the mental fears that developed as a result of the bullies, but what hurt most of all was the goodbye.

-?-

A carmine haired boy awoke in his bed with a start, his hand was reaching for something that he never had a chance to grab. Although that wasn't entirely true, over the passing years he wasn't a boy anymore, he was a teen now, close to becoming an adult. His boyish face now aged with maturity, his bright eyes now dimmer in hue, even his smile wasn't the same. It was off. It was off in an odd way, anyone that wasn't close to him wouldn't have been able to notice it, they would have said it was an average smile even with the bizzare shark like teeth. But they people no matter how few, the people that knew him before the 'event' they knew. They knew what his real smile was like, even if they never did see it again.

He let out a heavy sigh, 'Just a dream' he thought to himself. Slowly retracting his arm he buryed his hands in his face, dicovering a wet liquid on his face. Another sigh as he wiped away the tears that had formed.

"Come on!" He complained aloud in his quiet room.

It was dim inside, the only light coming in was through the window's thin curtins. His bed was postined against the wall with said window, his eyes stung a bit from the light and the room had a uncomfortably warm tempurature as the sun glared through the window. The area around his bed wasn't exactly messy but it wasn't clean either and there were still boxes that needed to be unpacked. Since there was no one else in the room besides himself so talking aloud wasn't a problem for him, it would help sometimes when he was feeling lonely. But he made a rule not to do it too often for fear that it will become a habit and people would think he was crazy.

"That was years ago. Uhg. Why can't I just let that go? Bet he even forgot all about me by now." Mumbling in a bitter tone he forced himself to get up out of bed.

4 years. That's how long it's been, yet it feels like decades ago. Correction, it will be four years ago next week since that's the annaversiary date of the first time they met. Not like he's keeping track or anything, no, of course not. That's something 'lovesick loners' would do when they couldn't be with someone that they lov- really, really like. But obviusly as a friend. That was obviusly not him. It's not like he had a calander with the date on that was in small words in code so no one else knew what it meant for him. No, who would even do that.

Naturally though, after four years he did move on with his life. In some aspects that is. He grew up, he had a few part-time jobs, went to school, made other friends, hurt, learned, grew, and changed.

-?-

Heavy breathing came from the red head as he jogged along the streets of his old home town. He moved back here after his mother got a promotion and moved her entire family back to where they had started. The streets were familiar and nostalgic but he didn't pay much mind to it as he was lost in his own thoughts. His first night back here and he already had dreams of the memories he tried to leave behind. Even when he moved away the events that had transpired would always remind him of a certain blue eyed boy.

So lost in his thoughts he seemed to some how make it to an abandoned house's backyard. He caught himself staring at a certain enternce that was hidden behind an overgrown bush. The house was abandoned due to it's sheer proximity to the wall, and had found it in his childhood when he grew upset that his father died.

He had ran away from home and when he heard voices, jumped in the bush to hide only to topple out the other side. It was by accident he discovered the entrence, but it was the best accident he had ever made. It got his mind off of his father's death and provide an escape, not only that but it was also a forbiden adventure he never thought he would have gone on. Leaving the wall, and seeing a brand new world open up before him, it was a life changing experience, one which that made him appericate life all the more, every passing second, every interaction, every adventure. He wouldn't live life without fulfilling his dreams like his father, but rather enjoying every possible moment.

It was only a few months afterwards when he was trying to see how high he could go when he went on a branch to thin, even for him, and fell. It was only by luck that he somehow managed to fall on a certain daminal with dark hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. And it was only then when he truly discoverd what the new world had to offer.

Footsteps could be heard from the other side of the wall.

The carmine eyed one snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the dull stomps and ran toward the breach, only hesitating when he pushed the bush out of the way. The hesitation was out of fear, not of what out there may be dangerous but of if he was prepared to see him again. Gulpping, he took one shaky breath and ran outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I started this in a cheesy way but *shrug* I like it. Every chapter shall be at least 1,000 words


End file.
